Phantom, Lightsworn Shadow
by ForgottenFables
Summary: It has been ten thousand years and the seal on the Great Beast has started to weaken, but so had another seal that was placed on the ones that fought him. All they needed was the right person to pull out the sword and the Lightsworn would return to protect the Realm of Beasts. And fate just loves to pick on Danny. Yugioh season 4. Lightsworn OP.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.

* * *

><p>It was the same dream again. I am falling head first through the Ghost Zone the spiraling green sky spinning around me fast and faster as a mass of land came towards me. Then I slow and did a fluid front flip landing gently at my feet.<p>

Looking up I see the dreary castle, its walls covered in black vines and that's foundations look less then steady. One of its towers had collapsed, unable to withstand the test of time. The front gate looks as if worn down over hundreds of years; the wood was rotting and hardly connected to the rusty metal joints.

"Please… help… us…" It was the same voice as every night before and the night before that. Every night for the last two weeks I have had this same dream. I began to walk slowly towards the front gate. I reached forward and placed my hand on it. Every night since this dream had started I would place my hand on this door, and every night I would suddenly be jolted awake.

But this time… this time I did not wake up. My eyes widened as the door slide opened with ease despite all the rust on its hinges. Dust scattered, kicked up by the motion of the door. I walked into the castle while taking careful stuck of my surroundings. The inside was almost as dreary as the outside of the place.

I moved through the entry hall and further into the castle. It was starting to get darker and darker, but with the ghostly glow that was escaping from my body there was enough light to see. But it was making me even more nervous. Any enemy would be able to see me from a mile away.

Then I came across a door that was almost as tall as the front gate. There were still signs of what must have been beautiful carvings of the now worn wood, and the golden hinges were better made to withstand the tests of time. Ancient runes and pictures of great and powerful beasts surrounding a figure of a young woman with a large feathered dragon behind her.

"Hurry…" The voice was definitely coming from inside the room. I hesitated for a moment wondering if it was some kind of trick. But I knew that my conscious would never let me rest again if I turned back now.

I reached up and with a little more effort, pushed upon the doors. There was a momentary blinding light coming from the room. I shielded my eyes to protect myself from the sudden contrast. But once the light died down and I had entered the room, I was stunned by the sight that lay before me.

I was standing in front of want must have been the grand hall of the castle. On either side of me there were stained glass windows that, unlike the rest of the castle, seemed untouched but time. The windows were depictions of ghosts that I know. They were both good and bad, and ranged from Cujo all the way to the Fright Knight. Each looked as if the ghost in the depiction was in pain and trying to drag themselves away from some kind of large eye with tentacles coming out of it.

This was astonishing, but not as breathe taking as what was at the far end of the room. On top of a risen platform that would usually hold the thrown of the lord of the castle was a giant crystal statue of a large feathered dragon. It was as flawless as some of the statues that I had seen Frostbite make back in the land of the Far Frozen. I walked towards it in awe. It was such a drastic contrast to the rest of the ruined castle that it felt like it was drawling me in.

As I got closer I noticed as small enclosed area between the wings. In the center was a small table, and on the table was another crystal figure, this one of a young woman. She had short hair and was dressed like one of those exotic dancers from the movies about old Egypt, with the two piece cloth dress and the accessories. On her head was a sort of tiara. But none of that really caught my attention, because I was too busy looking at the sword that was stuck into the chest of the figure.

It was a rather curd looking sword with a black handle and a jagged blade. "Please… remove the sword so that I can be free." The voice said. I was starting to think that the statue of the woman was not really just a crystal figure. The voice all along had more of a feminine quality to it. I nodded, not wanting to speak, lest the dream be broken again.

I reached forward and grabbed the sword and began to pull. Just like with the doors I hardly needed to us any of my strength to remove it. I staggered back and fell on my butt with the sword still in my hand and the figure began to glow with a soft light. Color began to come to the body and soon I could tell that the woman had blond hair and grayish blue eyes alone with a deep tan.

She kicked her legs over the side of the table. I sat there watching as she ever so slowly stretched out like a cat and yawned. Rubbing her shoulders she looked at me and smiled. "Thanks for waking me up, but you sure took your sweet time getting here. Couldn't you have moved a little faster?" She hopped of the table and stood in front of me leaning forward slightly with her hands behind her back. "Hi there, my name is Lumina. It's nice to finally meet you." She threw out one of her hands and helped me back to my feet.

"Um… hi. I'm Danny." I replied, not really sure how to act when a statue becomes a living person… then again… this was all just a dream. At least… I think it is.

She giggled a little. "This is more than just a dream, Phantom. But we can talk about that later. I still need to free the others after all." She said as if she could read my mind. I was only slightly surprised by her use of my other name. After all, the name Phantom was whispered thought the Ghost Zone, even if the Human world still saw it as little more than a rumor.

She walked to the edge of the raised platform and placed her hands in front of her chest. Then she spread her arms out in front of her, each hand was glowing with a circle of light spinning around them. They looked like the kind of magic circles that you see on cartoon shows with all the strange runes and symbols. After a moment's pause, she began to sing. It was a rich sound, even if I couldn't understand the words.

As the sound reverberated through the hall, the stained glass tapestries began to give off their own light. As the lights faded from each of the windows, the depictions changed from those of my fellow ghosts being tortured, to ones of proud warriors in varying white armors who I couldn't recognize. Then the ground around me began to shack as the dragon statue began to crack. The awakening of the dragon was nothing like Lumina's. The glass shattered and the dragon gave out a violent roar as he spread his massive wings that smashed against the walls causing a whirlwind of dust and feathers.

His entire body grew brighter and brighter until it felt like the light was a physical force in the room. "Thank you again for freeing us Phantom. As our appreciation, the Lightsworn will help you in the dark times to come. See you later." I heard Lumina's voice cutting through the light. And then… nothing.

* * *

><p>I wake with a start for find that I had fallen out of my bed. I brought the back of my left hand across my forehead to find that I was covered in a cold sweat. After that I noticed the weight in my right hand. Looking down I found that it was my alarm clock. My eyes widened. "Shoot, I am going to be late to meet with Sam and Tucker." I said to no one in particular as I quickly started to move to get dressed.<p>

I couldn't find any of my clean clothes so I just grabbed some of the less dirty ones. They had been airing out for a few days, with a little deuteron no one would notice. It was the same white t-shirt with a red dot in the center that I was more or less known for wearing. I was half way to the door when I remembered my Duel Disc.

I reached back into my room and grabbed the silver contraption. I wasn't really that into the whole Duel Monsters thing, it was just another thing that Sam had managed to drag me into last year and I found that playing along was easier than arguing with her. Just like when she decided to smuggle in robotic frogs into the science class and release all the real ones.

But after some rich guy in Japan made holographic simulators for the game it magically became popular. This really made Sam mad since it was stamping out 'her individuality' or something like that. But after my Dad caught wind about the whole thing with the holograms he decided he would make one of the Duel Discs himself and gave it to me for my fifteenth birthday.

That's why I was being laughed at as I walked down the street with a silver and green Duel Disc with the Fenton green ghost logo on it. It really got under my skin that people laughed at my dad. Sure he was a bit goofy, but whose parents aren't? I think they should be impressed that he managed to recreate something in a couple of weeks that took a multimillion dollar company mouths to make.

It wasn't even that different looking other then the part that holds the deck. He even added a hidden Ecto Gun, though I don't know why, so to make my dad happy though I carried it around with me on weekends. And today I was supposed to meet with my friends at the local restaurant, the Nasty Burger.

"Sorry I'm late, I kind of slept in." I said as I sat down at our normal table.

"Don't worry man, you're not that late." Tucker reassured me. "So was it another all nighter fighting ghosts?" He asked.

"No, I just keep having that same dream again and again." I admitted.

"Danny, this is getting a little serious, are you sure you don't want to talk to Jazz about it?" Sam asked. It wasn't the first time she had expressed that opinion.

"Jazz is the last person I want to know about this." I said sulking. "I just don't want to worry her anymore. After all, she already is worried about what kind of psychological damage that was caused by Dark Dan, or the incident with the Reality Gauntlet, or when Danielle melted in my arms before coming back. Jazz needs peace of mind that I am going to be ok." I said. And just like every other time, Sam nodded in agreement.

"Just remember man that we're always there for you." Tucker said taking a sip from his giant sized cup.

"Thanks guys… but I think I got all the way through the dream this time." I said causing Sam and Tucker to sit forward in interest as I recounted the events of the dream.

"You have to admit, that sounds a little too vivid to be just a normal dream." Sam said once I was done, sitting back in her set. "You sure it is not just Nocturne playing his mind tricks again?"

"If it was, he wouldn't let me wake up." I reasoned.

"Hey Fentonio!" Oh no, it was Dash. The self proclaimed King of Casper High walked up to our table and smacked Tucker's food to the floor for no reason at all. Tucker just glared at the football player. Fighting him was no good since he would just us his influence with the teachers to get back at us if we did. "See this Fentonio?" He said lifting his own new Duel Disc. "This is the real deal. Nothing like that cheap knock off that your worthless father put together out of tin foil and duck tape."

I had to struggle to keep the green out of my eyes. "What are you mad? Why don't you do something about it?" He was trying to egg me on. "Why not a friendly game so that I can humiliate you and put you in your place… again." I was trying to ignore him, but he knew how to up my buttons. "Of course you are not even worth my time. You a loser, just like your freak of a father."

He used almost every word that pissed me off. "You're on!" I practically shouted. "Loser eats that pair of boxers you carry around." I got up and started to walk for the alley way behind the restraint.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other. "Dude, you do realize you don't stand a chance right?" Tucker said as I walked out the door. "He used a lot more money than you to make his deck. Not to mention that even if that Spirit Deck of yours is ironic, but it isn't very good."

It was true. The spirit cards were strong enough, but they went back to your hand at the end of the turn, so I almost never won a game. I never tried to change the deck because it was the one that Sam gave me. "I don't care. I am not going to just let him bad mouth my family all day."

We were now in the alley and most of the kids that were from my school had come out to watch. 'Great, humiliation with an audience.'

"You will win…" I thought I heard the sound of Lumina's voice. But that was all just a dream.

"Since I feel sorry for you Fenton, you can go first." Dash said mocking me. We flipped out the Duel Discs and set up the holographic playing field.

Danny 4000

Dash 4000

"Fine!" I said drawing my hand. I inwardly sighed and then looked down at my hand. "What the?" This wasn't my deck. I looked over the cards in my hand. Then I saw it. 'Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner' but… How?

"Hurry it up. I don't have all day." Dash shouted impatiently.

'I don't even know how these cards work.' I thought to myself. "I play two cards face down, and play Lumina, the Lightsworn Summoner to the field in attack mode." (1000 / 1000) I was hoping to by myself some time to read the cards. But what happened made me forget all about reading cards.

A circle appeared on the ground and as it moved up it slowly revealed my monster. Then she turned to me and smiled. "I told you we would help you, Phantom." I was shocked that what was supposed to be a hologram was talking to me.

I shuck my head once I realized that no one else could hear it. Or else they would have freaked about me being called Phantom. "I end my turn." I said. The top three cards in my deck stuck out. I looked at them questioningly.

"My ability will make it so that you have to send the top three cards in your deck to the graveyard every turn." Lumina told me. I repeated what she had said.

Dash started to laugh. "So that card isn't only weak, it also costs you cards. Way to play them Fentard." But then as I sent the cards to the graveyard the thing light up and spit back out a card.

"'Lightsworn Saber', if it is sent to the graveyard from my deck then I get to equip it to one Lightsworn monster. And it gives them 700 more attack points." I read of the ability and attached it to my Summoner. The golden saber appearing in her hand. (1000 + 700 / 1000)

"So what. She is still too weak to survival against my… Vorse Raider!" (1900 / 1200) The bladed warrior crashed into existence on the field. "Especially after I equip him with 'Ax of Despair', and since I have two of them." (1900 +2000 / 1200) Wicked looking twin axes appeared in the Raider's hands. Dash was grinning at me smugly. "Attack my Raider."

The holographic monster ran at me swinging around his two axes. "Phantom, the trap!" Lumina shouted.

"On it, I activate my trap card, 'Lightsworn Barrier'. If one of my Lightsworn monsters comes under attack, then I can cancel the attack by moving the top two cards from my deck to my graveyard." I grabbed the two to cards in my deck and sent them to my card graveyard.

Just like before the graveyard light up. Twin claw mark like green tears formed in the air. And out came a face I knew. "Wulf?" I said in shock. Then Wulf's body was engulfed in light and his black fur turned white and his green hoody into white armor. He had a staff in his hand which had claws like attachments instead of the claws themselves.

He now looked more like a polar bear with a ponytail then a wolf. He turned to me and smiled. "Vi liberigis min, frato." He said in Esperanto, so I couldn't understand him. But that really was Wulf.

I looked at the card that had moved out of my graveyard. "'Wulf, Lightsworn Beast', he can't be normal summoned, and if he is moved from the deck to the graveyard then he is automatically summoned to the field." (2100, 300)

Dash grunted. "Doesn't matter, I will get you next turn. Your Beast still isn't all that strong. I place two cards face down and call it a turn."

I drew my card. 'Great, he has two traps, and they are probably all about attacking, since this is Dash.' I looked over my hand. "Phantom, why don't you play my ability?" I heard Lumina said. I looked at her and nodded.

"I activate Lumina's special ability, this always me to discard one card from my hand and bring out a Lightsworn monster from my graveyard, as long as it has four or less stars." I said. Looking at my graveyard I saw that I had removed another Lightsworn monster during my time moving cards from my deck to my graveyard. "I choose 'Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress' in attack mode." (1700 / 200) Another Ghost appear, this time it was Desiree. Another flash of light and she looked like the monster on the card, with her white cloths and holding a staff.

"Big deal, more weak monsters." Dash just blew her off.

"No one talks about me like that!" Lyla shouted. "Phantom, thank you for returning me to what I once was. Now activate my ability and destroy one of his traps." Lyla said to me.

"I activate Lyla's special ability, by switching her to defense position I can destroy one card in your magic or trap zone, and I choose the face down card on your left." The card was revealed to have been mirror force.

Dash had shielded his eyes from the breaking of the holographic card. "So what, none of your monsters could have attacked me anyways."

"It is called a strategy, try making one, since I still haven't used my normal summons for the turn." I said. "I now tribute Lyla to call out 'Celestia, Lightsworn Angel'" (2300, 200). This time it was Pandora that appeared before me before turning into the beautiful angel holding a staff and clothed in white armor.

"I have been freed!" She shouted in the same commanding voice that she had always used as a ghost. "Now Phantom, since you Summoned me by sacrificing a 'Lightsworn', I can destroy two cards at the cost of the top three cards of your deck." She informed me.

"I use her power by moving the top three cards of my deck to the grave to destroy your Vorse Raider and your last face down card." I said.

"No way!" Dash said as his cards were destroyed. His face down card and been 'Magic Cylinders'. "But… I am defenseless now."

"Nice of you to notice." I said with a smile. "Wulf, Pan… I mean Celestia you know what to do." Wulf ran up and swung one of his claws at Dash and then Celestia called out a holographic bolt of lightning that hit Dash. Dash gave out an involuntary girly scream and fell to the ground. "Eat your shorts, Dash." I said give to two fingered salute, the universal signal for 'that's game'. The holograms faded away and my monsters waved goodbye to me.

Everyone was either whispering or openly laughing at Dash as he ran away trying to get away from the deal. "Danny, that was assume. Where did you get those cards?" Tucker asked as he got to me.

"To be honest, I think they are from the Ghost Zone." I said and my friends' eyes widened. "Remember that dream I told you about. That card, Lumina, the Lightsworn Summoner, she was the statue that came to life in my dream." They looked at each other as if wondering if I was ok. "And every time I played one of the other, I would see a ghost turning into the card. Wulf, Desiree, and finally Pandora." I looked a little depressed. "You don't believe me, do you?"

Sam bit her lip. "There is an easy way to check. Go to the Ghost Zone and ask Pandora herself." Sam finally said. We were about to go, when a voice was heard, this time all of us could hear it.

"I am afraid that would not do you any good." It was the voice of Celestia, formerly known as Pandora. We all stared at the card as it glowed. "I am no longer in that realm. Since Phantom has set us free, we have all returned to the Realm of the Beasts."

"So… there are no ghosts?" Tucker said a little hopeful. Ghost attacks really were a pain in the butt.

"No, there are still ghosts. But some of us were not always ghosts. We were the Vanguard of the Realm of the Beasts, also known as the Lightsworn." Celestia told us. "Ten thousand years ago, we were all placed under a curse by the Great Beast, a creature that once threatened to destroy both your world and the Realm of the Beasts. We were morphed into the shapes of the shadow creatures that you refer to as ghosts and banished to live within the World of Shadows, or the Shadow Realm."

"Ten thousand years… that is a long time." I said in wonder.

I heard a chuckle. "We didn't exactly sit on our hands the entire time. But the time did affect us. Only Wulf truly still remembered our passed. The rest of us had given up on awakening our Summoner, and our Guardian Dragon. We even forgot our real names." It was a bit of a sad statement.

"But then Wulf, who had often come to visit me in my prison, told me about you Phantom." It was Lumina's voice again. Her card was now glowing and I could see an outline of her. The same as I could with any invisible ghost. "You heard my summons and released me. To think that a Human Shadow Monster hybrid would be the one to finally free us from the curse."

"Monster… is a little harsh isn't it?" I deadpanned.

"That isn't what I meant… it is like how you call us monsters in the card game. It is a label for people of that world. The Shadow Realm is made up of Shadow Monsters, or you call them ghosts." Lumina said trying to clarify. "But this isn't the time for that. We need you to go and help prepare the Pharaoh. The Great Beast from ten thousand years ago is going to be awakened. We need you to help save the world by protecting the chosen ones so that they can finish the war that started over ten thousand years ago."

"And there goes my Thanksgiving break." I said miserably. "So what do I need to do?" I asked.

"Please reconsider we real… wait your agreeing? Just like that. And here I was lead to believe that Humans had become less willing to believe such tales." She said confused at my willingness.

"You're a glowing children's trading card. Obviously the normal bounds of logic no longer apply." I said with a shrug. "Besides, no one has tried to take over the world this week. We are over due."

"The world has changed more than I thought in the last ten thousand years. Or maybe the others were right, and you are just a strange child." Lumina said. "I need you to go to Domino City in Japan. We believe that the Pharaoh is there."

"Japan… that is a long flight." My shoulders sunk. I looked to Sam and Tucker. "Don't suppose that you two and cover for me until I get back can you?"

"Danny… this is weird." Sam said looking at the glowing card. I don't think she could see the spirit of Lumina. "Just remember that if you need back up we will grab the Fenton Jet and be there as fast as we can."

"And if you need any remote tech support, you know you can call me." Tucker said with a smile.

"Thanks guys." I said with a smile. I ran into the alley and transformed into my ghostly persona… only my costume was different. Gone was the jumpsuit, and in its place was armor in the same still as the armor that had been on Wulf. Only mine was black with white trim. My Duel Disc was also still there, only black and the Fenton green ghost replaced by the Phantom Symbol.

I started flying towards Japan and sent the time on the way reading the effects of my new cards. Maybe I was going to start getting into Duel Monsters… no, I just needed something to pass the time.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.

* * *

><p>I was panting from my ten hour flight, sitting on a park bench while I caught my breath. "Alright… I made it to the city… what now…" I asked Lumina as a Duel Monster flew past me.<p>

Apparently the whole world was dealing with monster sightings… except for Amity Park… imagine that. Most were none violent so I decided to more or less ignore them unless they attacked. "We need to find the Pharaoh." Lumina appeared next to me in her semitransparent form.

"Alright, what does he look like?" I asked standing back up.

"I… don't know." I fell over stunned.

"You made me fly across the world to find this guy and you don't even know what he looks like?" I stared dumfounded at the spirit. I wasn't worried about anyone seeing me talking to myself. Since anyone with sense was inside hiding. I sat back down on the bench and put my head in my hands.

"The Pharaoh is the reincarnation of a Pharaoh from five thousand years ago. I have been locked away for ten thousand years." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. "How am I supposed to know what he looks like?" Then she had a far off look in her eyes. "I am sure that he will be a tall, powerful, handsome man who knows how to treat a lady… unlike you." She stuck her tong out at me.

"Harsh." I flopped down on the bench. "So what? I doubt something will happen if we just wait here." I said starting to wonder what I should do.

"AHHHH!" I heard a scream coming from a block away.

"I just had to upon my big mouth." I shout up and ran for the noise with Lumina flouting beside me. I turned the corner of a hedge and found two people surrounded by monsters, and they didn't look friendly.

Not stopping to think, I ran straight for the monster and used my ghostly strength to start knocking heads. After beating back a small dragon and some weird looking birds I saw four large rodents like creatures running for us. I lifted my Duel Disc and pressed the hidden button on the bottom of the device. It triggered the built in Fenton Wrist Ray which I used to knock the rodents back.

That destabilized the force that was keeping them in this world and the shattered, returning to the Realm of the Beasts. But then a Zombie Dragon showed up. I dodged its claw, and returned fire, but my wrist ray wasn't strong enough.

"Well this is bad." I mumbled wondering if I should just transform and hope that they won't recognize me later.

"Phantom, just use your cards already." Lumina said flouting next to me.

"You want me to fight it with a hologram… I really don't think that will work." I said giving her a look.

"Just do it!" She shouted impatiently at me. I shrugged and drew a card from my deck.

"Lightsworn Saber." I played the card down. A flash of light appeared in my right hand and I found myself holding the sword. I was startled out of my shock by an attack from the dragon. I jumped up onto its back and drove the sword into the monsters back. It destabilized and I fell as its body shattered. I managed to land on my feet and looked to see that the other monsters had runoff.

"That was… a little too easy." I said looking back to the people I had come to rescue. "You two alright?" I asked. I said offering my hand. The younger one was little blond haired girl with glasses who looked like she would be around eight years old and wore a pink uniform of some kind. She took my hand and I helped her to her feet.

"Thank you. You were right in time to save me and my Grandpa." She said dusting herself off and straightening her glasses. "I'm Rebecca Hawkins, and this is my Grandpa." She started introducing herself. Then she seemed pretty curious, not that I could blame her considering I came out of nowhere and took down a bunch of monsters. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" She asked me.

I was starting to rub the back of my neck wondering what I should do when her Grandfather stepped in. He had graying hair and a thick mustache and was wearing a gray suit. "Now Rebecca, is that any way to thank him for helping us, by grilling him with questions?" Rebecca apologized.

"It's ok." I assured them with a smile. "But you really shouldn't be on the streets right now. You do realize that it isn't safe." I said looking at them with my own bit of curiosity.

"Of course we know that. Be my Grandpa has some important research to do on Atlantis. We think it has something to do with what is going on, and we need to get to the Pharaoh's exhibit at the museum right away." Rebecca said seriously… a little too serious for her age.

My eyebrow rose slightly. 'Running into two people that know something important, I am never this lucky.' She noticed my expression and got angry. "You don't believe me do you? You are just like all the others that refuse to recognize my Grandpa's work!" She shouted angrily.

I blinked and waved my hands in front of me trying to defend myself. "No you got it all wrong, I believe you. It is just that I was told to come here to help look into what is going on and the only hint I was given was something about a Pharaoh." I said and she looked at me with disbelief. "I was sitting around wondering what I should do when I found you two. I just can't believe I am this lucky." I said rubbing the back of my neck and smiling.

Rebecca and her Grandfather just stared at me. "So you don't think my Grandpa is crazy for believing in Atlantis?" Rebecca asked me.

I looked at her and saw the same look that must have been in my eyes whenever someone made fun of my parents work. I smiled. "I know it is hard to get people to believe in things that they don't want to. Just remember that there are still people that deny that mankind ever reached the moon, and everyone thought that Albert Einstein was crazy for his thoughts on light speed." I reasoned. "Don't let anyone get you down. If they don't try to even listen, then they're just idiots."

She looked down and smiled at her feet. "Thank you." She said. I thought back to all the ridicule that I had always gotten from people about my parents job. I still feel guilty for not having more faith in them when I was younger, and for letting the bullies get to me. I bet Rebecca had to go though the same thing because of her Grandfather's work.

"No problem." I said with a smile. "So, how about I go to the Museum with you two? I would be some help if you get attacked again."

"You're welcome to come, and your help would be much appreciated. I am afraid that our rental car was destroyed by the monsters so we will have to walk the last mile there." The Grandfather said. "By the way, I don't think we ever got your name."

I smiled. "It's Danny, Danny Fenton." I said shaking his hand. And so we went, I have to admit his work on Atlantis was interesting to say the least. He had a few photo's from some ruins that he had found at the bottom of the ocean floor. Though I did find it a little weird that the Duel Monsters card game had roots there. The small questioning of it though ended with me getting kicked by Rebecca.

Arthur Hawkins's back gave out half way there and I had to carry him the rest of the way. He insisted that it wasn't necessary, but I ignored his protests. So after twenty minutes we had reached the Museum and we had only had to deal with a 'Twin Headed Dragon' along the way.

I was a little surprised that the Museum was still open all things considered. We went down the stairs to the Egyptian Pharaoh exhibit. "This is incredible." Arthur said looking at a slated rock that was covered in ice.

"Care to explain to those of us that can't read Egyptian runes?" I asked the old man as he had his face pressed against the glass with his eyes wide.

He leaned back and looked at us give a short laugh. "Sorry, I certainly will, but first we need to find Yugi. This all involves him and I would rather not have to give the same explanation twice."

"Fair enough I suppose. So when is this Yugi guy going to get here?" I said with a shrug.

"We never told him that we were coming, and he wasn't home when we tried to call him." Rebecca said. "We are going to have to go and see if he is at the Game Shop."

"Please do." Arthur said not looking away from his work. "Daniel, would you terrible mind going with Rebecca to go and find Yugi."

"No problem, but are you sure you want to let your granddaughter out of your sight during times like this, especially with someone you only met today?" I was a little surprised by his level of blind trust.

"We already owe you our lives. I don't think it would be that farfetched to place some more faith in you." Arthur waved my question off still yet to look away from the runes.

"Don't bother trying. When my Grandpa starts working like this nothing can get through to him." Rebecca counseled me before skipping towards the door. "I can't wait to see my Yugi again." She practically sang will humming to herself.

' 'My Yugi?' I'm not going to touch that one.' I thought as I ran after her. 'Since when has Danny Phantom been an escort service?'

* * *

><p>"So what kind of person is this Yugi guy anyways?" I asked looking down at Rebecca out of the corner of my eye. We had a little way to walk so we might as well talk, and I didn't want to talk about me.<p>

She played her hands on the checks trying to hide a blush. I had seen Phangirls do it when they talked about me. So this girl probably has it bad. "He is cute and kind. And he doesn't have those pride problems like other boys. He doesn't care about himself and always tries to do what is right for others."

"Sounds like a nice guy. So does he know you have a crush on him?" I asked causing her to go red.

"Is it really that obvious?" She asked me.

I managed to chock down the laugh and try to pretend that it was a cough, but she didn't buy it. "You were skipping along and humming to yourself and calling him 'my Yugi'. You might as well have bought a neon sign." I joked. She blushed and put her head down. But soon she was gushing over 'her Yugi' and telling me all kind of things about him. Apparently he was a high school student and was rather on the short side. She also said that he was the world's best player of the Duel Monsters card game. And with the new found popularity of the game that made him a practical celebrity.

I couldn't help feeling happy for her as she described her hopes and dreams. She was apparently some kind of child genius and was already in college. She reminded me of my sister, Jazz, who started writing her Undergraduate Thesis before she ever even left high school. "What about you Danny, what are your dreams?" She asked me.

I looked off into the sky and smiled. "I always wanted to be an Astronaut, and explore the unknown. I use to be so obsessed with it that I learned how to fly every kind of air craft you can imagine." I said remembering all the days of flight simulator and the time at the junior NASA training camp. My heart sank a little knowing that I could never do it anymore. "But I a little more than a year ago I found out that I had medical condition that would stop me from being picked for the space program…" I could feel the tears coming on. I hated admitting that my life's dream was gone. If I joined the space program, then there tests would show that I wasn't all human anymore. "I had to give up my dream." I said sadly.

"That must be awful. But… that doesn't explained why you're here." Rebecca looked like she did feel sorry for me, but her curiosity was winning out and her Grandpa wasn't here to remind her of her manners.

I smiled a little. "Promise not to laugh or say anything… unpleasant?" I asked her. She nodded so I continued. "My parents do research into 'spectral phenomenon as a product of inter-dimensional particle interactions caused by harmonic reactions in the earth's magnetic field', or in other words… ghosts." It was true enough, even if not the direct reason, it is how it all got started.

"So you're here to study the monster then?" She said starting to come to conclusions. That is the nice thing about dealing with smarter people. They fill in the gaps if that you miss in your story.

I was a little surprised that she didn't just laugh at my parents. It seemed like everyone did. But I suppose that she didn't want to be like the people that laughed at her Grandpa's theories. She was a bit full of herself, but she was a good kid with a bright future. I found myself explaining things about Ghosts with her willingly listening. 'Great, I'm blabbering on about ghosts…' I couldn't help but think. But she seemed genuinely interested.

Over three blocks away I could see four kids standing around. Three of them looked like they were juniors in high school, two boys and a girl. But the last one was shorter, he probably from a middle school. But that can't be right since he was wearing the same school uniform as the other two boys.

Suddenly Rebecca started running full speed at them. "I guess that is the group we were sent to find." I mumbled looking at the group.

"Indeed, I sense some magic coming from the group. I guess playing babysitter paid off." Lumina said in an annoyed voice.

"What's your problem? We are going to find the Pharaoh person. Why are you upset?" I asked her.

"I just never liked interacting with these humans. We Lightsworn are beings of battle. Things like history and politics do not concern us." She then sighed. "And this isn't how I imagined spending my days after being freed. Babysitting a little kid."

"Well you're the one that asked me to be here, so be nice." I told her to which she only laughed and said that none of them could see or hear her unless more power was channeled into her card. I was still feeling confused about the whole card thing.

I was walking towards the group and started to overhear their conversation. "You look different, did you get a haircut or something?" The blond one of the taller guys said.

"No, she traded in her teddy bear for glasses." Said the other one of the taller boys, he had brown hair that was stuck up a little in the front. They were both looking worriedly at Rebecca.

"I don't need a teddy bear anymore, because now I have a boyfriend to keep me safe." She said grabbing onto the smaller kids arm. Even though he must have been in high school, he was barely any taller than Rebecca herself. The girl in their group who hair looked like a brown box seemed a little shocked at this new development.

I smiled but then noticed a monster coming from up above them. It looked like one of those imaginative drawings of the grim reaper, with a cloak, scream masked like face and a scythe.

It was coming straight down at them in a predictable path and I just lifted my Duel Disc and activated the built in wrist laser function. The beam hit the creature and it shattered, startling the people who had been standing under it.

They all looked like they had just now noticed me. "Is that the boyfriend that would protect you that you were talking about?" The blond asked looking at me a little shocked.

"No!" Rebecca shouted pulling Yugi closer to her again. "This is Danny and he just saved my Grandpa and me from being attacked by the monsters earlier today."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yugi." The short guy said extending the hand that he was not being held by Rebecca out towards me. I was a little take aback by his hair. It made Skulker's flaming green Mohawk look normal in comparison. It was three different colors, resisted gravity, and looking like it had some kind of star shape to it. I am pretty sure if he wasn't so short that he would be really easy to spot in a crowded area.

Then something happened that surprised me. As I want to shake his hand the upside down pyramid around his neck gave off a light that caused a shiver to go up my spine. It was as if there was a ghost there, but not one strong enough to trigger my ghost sense. A semi-transparent person stood next to Yugi. He looked almost exactly like Yugi, other than the expression on his face and how he held himself. He seemed… darker.

"Careful Yugi, I sense a dark presents coming from this one." The spirit said in a deep voice.

I glared. "You're not exactly Mr. Sunshine either." I said.

Everyone looked confused at my outburst except for Yugi and the spirit, who both looked shocked. "You can see the Pharaoh?" Yugi asked me.

"That is the Pharaoh that I came all this way to help out." I said looking at the guy. He was nothing like Lumina had imagined him. He was on the short side and didn't exactly radiate power or knowledge. "I was… expecting something… different." 'He doesn't even have his own body.' I shuck my head. "Doesn't matter, we shouldn't keep Professor Hawkins waiting any longer than necessary." I said.

"That's right Yugi. My Grandpa wants to talk to you." Rebecca told Yugi and started dragging him along.

* * *

><p>"Professor, you want to talk to me." Yugi asked. After that we guided them back to the Museum. When we arrived there we found Professor Hawkins talking to another elderly man who seemed to be Yugi's Grandfather and a friend of the Professor's.<p>

They turned to us as we enter the room. "Yugi Moto, you are just the person I need to see. I have a theory that all these monster sightings have something to do with you." Professor Hawkins said pointing at Yugi whose eyes widened.

"You mean it isn't my fault." I chuckled. "That's new."

Arthur turned back to the stone tablet that was incased in the weird ice. "This stone tablet confirms what I have believed all along, Yugi. You share a common bond with a five thousand year old Pharaoh, do you know what this means?"

"Yeah, that my life is more confusing than most kids." Yugi said. I didn't think that it was that confusing, but my view of what was hard to believe was a little off.

"Perhaps I could shed more light on the subject. I have spent the later part of my career studying Duel Monsters. It started as more than a game." No matter how many times I heard it, it still sounded really weird. "Egyptian Sorcerers used magic to seal real monster way in stone tablets. They would periodically release these monsters as a demonstration of their great power. As more monsters were collected the Sorcerers' powers grew and soon this shadow magic spun out of control. But one man was able to face this shadow magic and turn the darkness to light. The Ancient Pharaoh whose power you wear around your neck." The Professor finished his monologue.

"How does that explain what is happening now. Did these ancient monsters come back or something?" Yugi asked a look of worry on his face.

"I'm afraid so." Arthur said. "But there is another piece of this story you need to know. Ever heard of the lost city of Atlantic?"

"I read a great book about it once." The brown haired girl… Teau or something said.

"What? You nerd." The two taller boys reacted. 'Well they aren't going to be helpful in the future.' I couldn't help thinking.

The Professor chuckled a little before returning to the serious conversation act. "In my latest expedition I believe I may have discovered that lost city. An underwater world that existed long before Egypt. But what really puzzled me were the carvings I saw on the walls." He pulled the photos he showed me earlier and handed them to Yugi. "Take a look."

Yugi and his friends looked over a few and then said with shock the thing I had to be told. "No way, Duel Monsters." Only they lacked my skepticism or feeling of irony.

"Precisely, so these monsters didn't originate five thousand years ago in Egypt. They lived over ten thousand years ago in what I believe to be the legendary lost city of Atlantis."

"Do you know what these means. Your discovery could completely rewrite history." Yugi's Grandpa said.

"That is if people will be willing to believe it." I mumbled. "The history isn't what is real. It is what everyone believes is real." I said with a bit of resentment in my voice.

Yugi looked at another photo. "Look at this." He said, holding up a picture that had an eye surrounded by tentacles as monstrous creatures did battle in the city. "It looks like the monsters are attacking the city." He said.

"If you look at the picture more closely then you will see that only some of the monsters are destroying the city." Arthur said.

"Hey your right, so if only some of these monsters seem to be evil, then does that mean that the rest of them are good." Yugi asked.

"It probably isn't that simple. The monsters are more than likely running from something." I said think back to the Pariahs incident. "If a bear is driven out of the mountains and then it is startled and attacks a man, is the bear evil?" I shuck my head. "The world isn't that black and white."

"That may be true." Arthur said stroking his mustache in thought. "But I believe that there is a parallel world of monsters that exists alongside our world and that throughout history certain humans have been able to release these monsters. Some of them have helped mankind; others have tried to destroy it."

The brown hard guy, Tristan spoke up and said something that pissed me off. "Give me a break, you nutty Professor." I kicked him in the left shin and found that Rebecca had kicked him in the right one.

He fell to the ground holding his knees and complaining about the pain. "That's my Grandpa you're talking about!" Rebecca shouted at the injured boy. "You got that punk, anyone how messes with him messes with me! So keep your comments to yourself!"

"Will never happen again." He said struggling to get up to his feet.

"Don't worry, I am not stranger to ridicule and besides it is a farfetched theory." He said, I could hardly tell that the comment even upset him.

But Rebecca was still upset. "But it is true." She complained.

Then the blond guy, Joey spoke up. "I believe you Professor." He said. "After all the weird stuff that we have been through, I would believe everything. Like the time I fought Marik in that Shadow Game. All those attacks felt pretty really to me, and did you forget the times that Mia and Bakura got blasted to the Shadow Realm…" 'The Shadow Realm? What do they know about the Ghost Zone?' "Face it, there is plenty of stuff out there that can't be explained."

"Like how there is a Pharaoh living in my puzzle." Yugi said looking at his friend.

"Actually, our hypothesis suggests that the supernatural phenomenon you experience might actually find its roots in Atlantis." Rebecca said.

"Wow, those are some pretty big worlds especially coming from such a little kid." Tristan said like the idiot I had already pegged him as.

"A little kid! I'm a college student thank you very much." Rebecca shouted in indignation. All the others seemed surprised. Maybe people just didn't move ahead much in Japan. My sister, Jazz, was offered a way to apply to college early on, but she didn't do it because she thought that other people would look down on her because of her age.

"My granddaughter is quiet gifted." Arthur said proudly.

"Oh Grandpa, I am just your average child genius. Genius, G – E – N – I – U – S." She was showing off.

"Very impressive but can she spell 'Obnoxious'." Joey said and earned her wrath. "How can you stand her, Danny?"

"I have practice, my older sister acts a lot like her." I said simply.

"I still don't understand how all the monsters are appearing." Tristan said.

"We call it 'Harmonic Zone Linking'. The magnetic field in this world works on a similar one in an almost parallel dimension and causes a loss in energy. But to maintain the law of conservation of energy, it drags in energy from that other dimension causing the two magnetic fields to become even more similar." I started explaining the working of a random portal to them. "If it continues then they reach a harmonic overlay state in which the energy passing back and forth every second approaches infinity. Then when a particle enters the field from one side it is immediately broken down into photons and sent through. Then the photons act on the particles at the other end of the portal and form a copy of the original particle. This is the basic idea of inter dimensional transportation. The lights in the sky are from the polarizing effects of the changing magnetic fields." I finish my explanation and then noticed the lost look on their faces. The only one that had followed any of it was Rebecca and that was because I had already told her once while we were looking for Yugi.

"I didn't get a word of that." Joey said. "And Rebecca said that she was a genius."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm not a genius. I am considered the idiot of my family. The only thing I understand is Physics and only the stuff about fluid mechanics that allow planes to fly and inter-stellar and inter-dimensional travel. Things like math, history, language and biology are all beyond me." I admitted and most of this stuff was taught to me by Frostbite. 'I wonder if Frostbite was one of the Lightsworn…' I shook the thought out of my head and continued. "But the problem is that even these almost parallel dimensions don't maintain a fixed distance from each other, so the portals are always temporary unless you develop a sort of adjustable gate using string theory principles to keep the two points intact. But that takes a lot of energy. You would need enough energy to power a whole city for a week just for one that you can fit your car through." I said thinking back to the Fenton Ghost Portal.

"Wait, you're telling me that there is a scientific explanation for what is going on?" Joey said in shock.

"Just because it is outside of the norm doesn't mean that there is no logic driving it. What do you think that there is some all powerful gods that are micro managing the whole universe in such a way that is meant to spite you in particular?" I asked him.

"Well… kind of." He said rubbing his head. I couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"Get back on topic, Phantom!" Everyone jumped as Lumina's voice came out of her card. "You are too philosophical for a Lightsworn."

I pulled out the card and glared at it. "Don't call me that, Summoner!" I said to her, and called her by her title instead of name. I really didn't want anyone connecting the name Danny Fenton with Phantom. "If you want to talk then just do it, 'Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner'." I placed the card on my Duel Disc and after a bright flash of light and some magic circles she materialized in front of them.

"She is amazing…" Rebecca said looking at Lumina with wide eyes.

She glared at me. "Fine, I will." She said sticking her nose up into the air. Then she looked to Yugi… or the spirit of the puzzle. "Pharaoh, I am Lumina, the Summoner of the Lightsworn. We were an elite vanguard that was the first to do battle against the Great Beast that now threatens all our worlds." She said to him.

"So you know what is going on then?" Yugi said a little hopeful.

"Well… no." Lumina admitted. I broke into chuckle and she hit me across the head. "We were only involved during the beginning of the war. We were cursed and sealed away by the Great Beast and I don't know how things turned out and we were not given the full details about what was going on before we entered the fight. All I know for sure is that the former King of Atlantis asked for our aid in fighting his son, the King of Atlantis." She said angrily.

"So you don't know why there are psycho bikers going around stealing peoples souls." Joey said gloomy.

"Am I the only one that finds it weird that we are talking to a trading card?" Teau said looking around.

"So you lost before you ever even knew what you were fighting for. Nice." I laughed at her.

To which she started hitting me on the head again and again. "We weren't told what was there before we were sent in. It was a hundred thousand on ten. We didn't stand a chance." She said miserably. I stopped laughing at her. I remembered looking out on the massive army of Pariahs's. The fear that gripped at me as I thought that there was nothing I could do to win, but knowing that I could never turn back. "We had sworn an oath that we would fight against all evils that threaten the Realm of the Beasts. We just didn't have the strength."

"So… then how are you going to help us?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Through Pha… Danny." She said looking at me. "He is a professional when it comes to dealing with monsters and his fighting ability is almost second to none. The Priestess that guards the Realm of the Beasts believes that it is your destiny, Pharaoh, to help fight against this evil."

"So what are your orders, sir?" I asked with a sigh as I wondered how bad it was going to be.

"To be honest I don't even know where to begin. Do we try to get all these monsters to go back to their own world, or should we focus on what that weird motorcycle gang is up to." Yugi said in defeat.

Yeah, it was bad. "Don't bother trying to send the monsters back were they come from. Trust me when I say that it is like trying to stop a ship that has a hole in it from sinking by throwing out the water. It will only slow down the inevitable, especially when it is a global sized hole like this one." I said waving off the first option. "And what is this biker gang that you keep talking about?" I asked.

They told me about their last few days. Apparently someone broke into their house, mugged Yugi's Grandpa and stole some kind of super cards that content untold magical powers. Then they challenged him to a duel to get them back and then they played some card that steals people's souls if they lose. "That is it. After this is over I am switching to Pokémon. No one ever loses there soul playing that." I said with a note of disgust. "But souls can't survive outside of a medium in this dimension for long. Did you see what they were contained in?" I asked.

"No they were just pulled away in a beam of light with the soulless body left behind." Yugi said as depressed about it as I was. "Do you know where they might have gone Professor?" Yugi asked.

"I am afraid that we have reached the end of my knowledge in the matter." Arthur shook his head.

"Wait a sec, I may have a clue." Yugi said and he pulled a necklace out of his pocket and showed it to us. In the center of the necklace was a rather dull looking greenish blue stone… at least it would have been dull if there wasn't giving off a strange light that that seemed to come from within it.

"Wow… that's awesome." Rebecca said staring at the necklace.

"What do you got there Yugi?" Arthur asked him.

"I'm not sure. The guys we dueled were carrying it." Yugi admitted.

"This looks very similar to something I found on my expedition." Arthur said. "Would you mind if I took it back to my lab, Yugi. I may be able to find something by researching it."

"Sure." Yugi said handing over the necklace.

"I think I will tag along with you two." I said to Arthur.

"What?" Lumina shouted. "But you're supposed to guard the Pharaoh!" She was clearly angry with me.

"If they are right, then the bad guys aren't going to like them sticking their noses into this business with Atlantis." I reasoned. "If the Pharaoh is supposed to be some chosen warrior to defeat the evil, then he should be able to take care of himself." I said and turned to Yugi. "If I was the enemy, then I would target your intelligence first and your soldiers last and then only after I made sure I had some blackmail or hostages to give me the upper hand. That is just how bad guys work."

Lumina groaned. "Wulf said that you were reasonable. We have to protect the Pharaoh, if he dies then the world is doomed. It is his destiny to save it."

"I am being reasonable, but I don't believe in destiny. Destiny is for people that have given up on finding their own way. If he fails then I will just have to do it myself." I stated crossing my arms in defense. "We need to find out the cause of all this as fast as possible to minimize casualties, and for that we need info."

By now we were in each other's faces. "I ordered you to guard the Pharaoh, do as you're told."

"Last I checked I was the one that freed you from eternal imprisonment. You're not the boss of me and I don't owe you anything. I am only here because I choose to be." I snapped back. "I have always done things my way."

"Um… guys." Yugi said trying to get our attention.

"What!?" we both shouted at him.

He staggered back and looked like he was about to pee himself. I had only just noticed that Lumina's hands were glowing as well as my eyes. Everyone had backed away from us. "I… I agree with Danny." He mumbled. I straightened up with a look of triumph on my face as Lumina scowled at me. "We don't have anything to work with. And I would hate for them to try using Rebecca and the Professor as hostages." Yugi said gloomy. "We have been targeted like that before. Danny is right, they took Joey and Teau last time."

"Is that what you want Pharaoh?" Lumina asked the spirit of the puzzle who nodded. "Fine then… have it your way… Phantom." Lumina said and faded away along with the glow from her card.

I bit my lip to stop myself from continuing to argue with her. "Sorry about her… she has been locked away in the Ghost Zone for the last ten thousand years. I think that ten thousand years alone does things to people." I said rubbing my neck as everyone stared at me.

"She said that you are some kind of professional monster fighter." Rebecca was the first to start asking questions.

"Yeah… my family has a stabilized portal to the Ghost Zone in our basement." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "Or I guess you guys call it the Shadow Realm." Their eyes widened. "It have been called the Ghost Zone at least since the fall of their last king one thousand year ago."

"Why would you want a portal to the Shadow Realm?" Joey asked in horror.

"In order to do research on it. My parents are scientist that research… ghosts." I said looking way from their reactions.

"Why have we not heard about such a scientific breakthrough?" Arthur asked in bewilderment.

"Because no one believes us." I said bitterly. "Everyone just says that my parents are just 'nutty'." I glared at Tristan who backed away a little. "Even when they publish their results, no one believes them. But because of it I am a Professional whenever it comes to combating real monsters." I couldn't help but laugh. "We have a working portal in our basement that throws out monsters every once and a while, and they say we are just crazy. They won't even look at our proof."

"That's not far." Rebecca said angrily. She knew what it was like… her Grandfather was treated the same way.

"I will take Danny, Rebecca, and Arthur to the airport." Yugi's Grandpa said. "You kids be careful, ok." We had walked outside and there was a car in front of the Museum. I was a little worry about the elderly man drive, but it wasn't like anyone else was on the road.

"Goodbye Yugi, see you soon." Rebecca said and kissed Yugi on the cheek before climbing into the car.

"Call us if there are any new developments." I said to them as I climbed in after her.

Arthur said his goodbyes and then we headed off for the airport. I already knew what I was going to have to be prepared for. And it seemed like if I wanted to win, then I would have to learn to play the Duel Monsters card game better.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.

* * *

><p>It was pretty easy to get tickets for the plane since no one wanted to fly when the world was coming to an end. If only they knew that the world was on the verge of coming to an end just about every month. I was not really surprised that Rebecca and her Grandfather were from California. They too could tell that I had an American accent, though like most they had never heard of Amity Park.<p>

As for paying for the tickets and ID, long ago Tucker and I had setup fake identities and an untraceable bank account that we filled using Vlad's money. It was for emergency situations only. But for the trip I was going to be Martin Frost and using the family funds of 'Far Frozen Enterprises' to do some business traveling. Tucker's name had been Major Hunk, which was in my opinion too obvious of a fake name. But even after five uses it was still holding strong. I was just lucky that there was a carrying case in the Duel Disc that my dad gave me which I had put my fake passport in.

I spent the first two hours of the trip playing Duel Monsters with Rebecca. I won three out of ten games with her, but since she was supposed to be the American Champion that was not so bad. About half of my losses though were because we got into a stall mate and I just ran myself out of deck from my Lightsworn cards' abilities.

After the tenth game where she overwhelmed me, I started to notice that Rebecca was shifting around a little dozily. I smiled at the fact that she would probably refuse to admit that she was sleepy until I was already asleep. So I told her that I was going to catch up on my sleep and went ahead and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Phantom." I heard Lumina order me. My eyes shoot open and I saw that I was floating over a vast ocean with a beautiful palace below me. I raised my hands to rub my eyes to make sure I was seeing things right, when I noticed that I was in my new ghost form with the dark black armor with white trimmings. I was a little startled when I heard a laugh from behind me.<p>

"Hurry it up Phantom, we have a meeting to get to." Lumina chuckled as she went flying past me towards the castle. "Oh, and in case you were wondering, that is the Great Beast's eye ball." She said pointing over my shoulder. I looked over and my jaw nearly dropped. The eye was around the size of the Behemoth back in the Ghost Zone. Other monsters were being sucked into the eye like it was a vacuum cleaner. "Hurry, we don't have much time."

I flew after her and we soon entered the castle. I was only a little surprised to see Yugi and the Pharaoh pulling a golden sword out of the head of a crystal dragon as a group of monsters watched. They removed the sword and the dragon came to life. It was a rather large blue dragon that was even bigger than even the 'Judgment Dragon'. There was a bright flash of light and both Yugi and the Pharaoh, as well as the dragon, were all gone.

I followed Lumina towards the group of monsters. Most of them were eyeing me as if they thought I might tear their heads off if they looked away.

A blond woman in a rather slutty looking blue magical girl outfit with pink trim came up to us and was pointing at staff at me threateningly. "I feel so welcome." I joked with a smile since threats on your life don't work very well after you actually die once or twice.

"Quiet." The girl said but her voice was too pretty for to produce a good threat. "Lumina, what is the meaning of this? Bringing a Shadow Monster into our sacred lands, did your isolation cause you to lose your mind?" She asked trying to give Lumina a stern look, but it ended up looking like a pout.

"Mana it is so good to see you." Lumina said giving the girl a hug. "And you should know me better than that. This is the boy that released the Lightsworn from our curse."

The Blondie lowered her staff and swept over me with her eyes. "So this is the halfa? I thought he would be… I don't know… taller, more powerful, and handsome." She said with a disappointed look on her face.

I chuckled. "Lumina said almost the exact something about the Pharaoh." I pointed out and Lumina looked a little embarrassed and the girl, Mana was trying to hold back a laugh.

"But what proof do I have that he will not bring harm down upon us?" Mana asked.

Just then a fifteen foot white armored wolf jumped out of nowhere and pinned me to the ground. I was about to fight back when I suddenly had a feeling that I knew the wolf. "Cujo?" I said questioningly. The Beast barked happily and started licking me on the face. I could help but to laugh as his wet nose tickled me. "It's good to see you too, boy." I said as his huge body shrank down to that of a puppy, only now instead of being a ghostly green bulldog he was a snow white husky.

Most of the monsters seemed to accept the playful puppy's opinion on me and began to relax. "Well if Ryko believes that you are safe, then that is good enough for me." Mana said with a smile. But the smile disappeared and she turned back to Lumina. "Lumina, the Pharaoh and Timaeus are about to attack the part of the Great Beast that is in the Human World, but unless we drive him back here then it will do us no good. I am afraid that after all these years I will have to call on the Lightsworn once again." There were a few tears in the girl's eyes.

Lumina gave her another hug. "I am always really. Don't worry, we will win this time. I promise, and a Lightsworn always keeps their promises… even if it takes ten thousand years."

The girl Mana sniffed loudly and whipped a tear from her eye. "Please try to come back sooner this time." She said with a little fear in her voice.

Lumina just smile and turned to walk towards the door. "What are you going to do?" I asked.

She stopped but didn't look at me. "I am going to fulfill my sacred oath by fighting the Great Beast." She said in a monotone voice.

"Can you win?" I asked her. My voice also lacking emotion. "If you are honest with yourself, do you even have your full strength back yet? You already lost to him once and were sealed way. You might not be as lucky this time around." I said.

"But if we do nothing, then all of the Realm of the Beasts will be destroyed." She said her voice quivering a little. "We gave our word that we would protect this world. I don't expect someone like you to understand. Just stay here with the Dark Magician Girl and keep her safe." She started walking again. "Come on Ryko." She called back to the little dog. Cujo, or now Ryko, just whined and hugged himself against my leg. Lumina sighed. "Fine." She flew off towards the giant monster, as she flew other lights joined her along with the Judgment Dragon.

"How is dying going to help you protect this world?" I said a little bit of anger at her stupidity as I watched her go.

"Please don't think poorly of Lumina." It was Mana her hands tightly grasping her staff. "She has been like this since the death of the Lightsworn Ark, Michael, the previous leader of the group. He died protecting our world… and protecting her." Mana looked out towards the movements of the dragon. "He had always told her that it is the job of people who have power to protect everyone. I don't think she has forgiven herself for being among the people that needed Michael to sacrifice himself to save."

The sad thing was… I did understand. I remember the time when Pariahs came to Amity Park, and Valeria got hurt because I was not strong enough to protect her. The sense of helplessness that made me put on the armor that risked my very life. I felt like it was my responsibility to do it myself, but I would have died like a dog in that fight if the ghosts hadn't showed up and helped me.

I felt something pushing me on the back of my leg. Ryko looked up to me with puppy dog eyes and gave a soft whine. I smiled at the little husky. Then I started walking towards the open gate with Ryko at my heels. "Where are you going?" Mana called out to me.

I looked over my shoulder and smiled. "Someone has to make sure that hot head comes back in one piece. Come on Ryko." Ryko barked happily before returning to the giant wolf form and he kneeled next to me. Only then did I notice that his armor was a white saddle on his back. I climbed up onto his back and before anyone could stop me, we were off.

Ryko was running off as fast as he could, which was a little bit over two hundred miles an hour, my current top flight speed. We were fast approaching the giant eye and I began to notice that there were hundreds of identical creepy dark armored soldiers raining down from the sky. They all had what looked like the cross between a Duel Disc and a battle ax attached from their left arms.

I recognized most of the Lightsworn from the cards. They were all trying their best to stand their ground and hold back the waves of evil soldiers. I scanned the group until my eyes landed on Lumina. She was too far ahead of the rest of the group and throwing circles of light at any that came in range of her attacks. But it was obvious that the constant attacks were starting to take their toll on her. Her shoulders were going up and down as she gasped for breath.

Then the giant eye shifted to look at her. The yellow eye shined with a little of the greenish blue light that I had seen in the stone necklace that we had gotten from Yugi earlier that day. Then a cyclone blew out of the eye and was heading straight for Lumina.

I jumped of Ryko's back and flew straight for Lumina who had closed her eyes tight against the oncoming attack. I stood in the way and put up the strongest shield I could manage. The winds hit my shield and I could feel the force of it rushing through my entire being. It took a moment for Lumina to realize that she was not dying. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Phantom, what… what are you doing here?" She asked me in shock.

"I couldn't just let you go and get yourself killed." I grunted with the strain of keeping up the shield. "I am here to make sure you make it back alive. That is just what I do." I looked over and gave a weak smile.

There were tears in her eyes. "I'm… I'm not going to thank you."

I shrugged a little. "People rarely do." I then closed my eyes and focused my energy and pushed back the attack from the giant eye. In the half second that bought us I grabbed Lumina and pulled us out of the way. But the cyclone was following us. I was running out of options, so I pushed Lumina away and turned to meet the deadly winds.

I looked at the eye as it started to focus on me and took a deep breath. I released my Ghostly Wail, my most powerful attack to combat the winds coming from the eye. The two storms of energy met and began to fight each other for ground. But with every passing second it was becoming more and more painfully obvious that I was going to lose.

The winds were coming closer and closer and my energy reserves were being depleted. I then felt hands on my shoulders. "We are with you, Great One." "Do not falter, Ghost Child." "Stay stronger, Sir Phantom." "Me amigo." I heard there voices one after another. The ghosts who I had freed and had become the Lightsworn once again. Then I heard the last voice. "Never give up, Danny. The people need us to win." It was Lumina's voice.

My Duel Disc light up like a beacon and I felt new strength running through my body. My Ghostly Wail nearly doubled in volume and gained a golden tone along with the usual green. The winds were scattered before it and it struck the eye. Cracks began to form in the eye and it shattered into thousands of bluish green stone fragments that were sent off in all directions.

My wail began to die down and I started to fall from the sky out of sheer exhaustion. I felt myself land on the back of Ryko. And opened my eyes a crack to see the top card in my deck was glowing. I drew the card and looked at it. It was one that I didn't remember from before, 'United We Stand'.

"Danny… you really are crazy." Lumina said as she stood in front of me with the rest of the Lightsworn. "You mock me for rushing in blind and then come in yourself to try and save the day." She said given a confused laugh. "Wh… why did you do it? This isn't your fight."

"I had the power to make a difference. So I had the responsibility to try." I said with the best face I could put on, but in my exhausted state it wasn't all that good. "Isn't that what you were doing?" I chuckled as she seemed to redden. "So… is that it? Did we win?" I asked looking around.

She shook her head. "No… we only slowed him down." she said sadly. "He had yet to reach his full strength after being seal away for ten thousand years, same as us." She admitted. "But this will stop him for absorbing the souls of monsters… for now anyways." She turned her back on me. "I'm not going to thank you… but I will repay you someday. Take care… Danny."

She started to fly off and I felt as if a far away force was dragging me away. Moments later my eyes shoot open and I was back on the plane. Rebecca was shaking my shoulder. "Danny, something's wrong." The plane was shaking more than it should and I couldn't hear the sound of the engines. "Come on." She said as she unbuckled and got out of her seat and went as fast as she could giving the turbulence towards the cockpit.

"Rebecca, get back here! Rebecca!" Her Grandfather called after her.

"I'll get her." I said removing my seat belt and chasing after her down the alleys. I only then realized how tired I was. I had to stumble along after her and only manage to catch up to her right outside of the cockpit. Rebecca opened the door and we saw one man unconscious on the floor and another behind the controls looking like he wished they could switch places.

"Oh god, oh god what do I do…" the man behind the controls was mumbling. I moved forward passed Rebecca and took a closer look at the unconscious man. He was fairly old and out of shape. I reach for his neck and checked his pulse. There was none. "Please help… the engine aren't responding. I'm just a junior copilot. I don't know what to do." The man was crying.

'We got to close to one of the portals and the changing magnetic fields must have knocked out the electronics.' I reasoned. 'But what about this man… a pass maker… he seems old enough for such a thing. But I need to help with the plane…' "Rebecca can you go over there and read me the status of the engines, shutters, rotors and try and hail for help on all radio stations." I told Rebecca as I began to remove the old man's jacket.

I began to give CPR and checked for a pulse after forty compressions. 'No good, I need a defibrillator… or just a shock.' I looked to make sure that he wasn't touching any metal before hitting him worth some of my Ghost Stinger. His body shook violently catching Rebecca's attention but she didn't say anything. I checked again and found a steady pulse. "He'll be alright." I gave a sigh of relief.

"Danny I don't know how to read any of these things and the radio is fried." Rebecca said so I moved offer and looked at them. "Danny… are we going to be ok."

"Don't worry, we can do this. I promise you that I won't let anything hurt you." I ruffled her hair a little and gave her a smile. I could almost feel the irony that I had said that to her no more than an hour after hearing Lumina say it to Mana. "The raters are working perfectly, but the turbines are still spinning and their out of sync with the propellers." I said turning to the copilot. "Have you tried the remote resets?"

"I don't know where they are." He said he seemed like he was about to hyper ventilate.

I walked forward and pressed the necessary switches to prep the reset. "No good, the computer connection is out." I muttered, to which the copilot fainted. "Well that ain't good." I said and we removed him from the seat with Rebecca taking over.

"Danny is there any other way to get the engines back on?" Rebecca asked me.

I had to think for a second. "Yeah there is a manual overwrite in the cargo area that is used to test the engines, but if we do it that way I can only reset one of them at a time." I pointed towards the vector readings. "We got about four more minutes until the crash at this rate of descent. So listen carefully, I will reset the right engine first, when I do I need you to tilt the plain left fifteen degrees so that we can slow our descent until I can reset the other one." Rebecca was surprisingly calm and nodded.

I turned and moved out of the cockpit area and down the rows to an entrance to the cargo hold. As I moved and quickly explained what was doing on and told people to be prepared for a crash.

I managed to get into the cargo hold and fond that there was a lock on the manual overwrite. I didn't even think about it as I grabbed the thing and pulled it straight through the ring using my intangibility. Pulling the box open I triggered the charge that would reset the engine. We were starting to run out of time. I crossed my fingers and pressed the final switch. I smiled as the right engine came to life. "Yes." I said and turned my attraction to the left engines manual overwrite switch.

My heart fell into my shoes. Something had apparently chewed through the wiring to the manual overwrite switch. "No… no, no, no… you have got to be kidding me." I moaned. 'Options Phantom… what are the options.' I knew that as soon as I stopped then we were died. 'Are you a chicken or are you a ghost…' my eyes widened. Ghost… I called on the white ring that slowly passed over my body.

I opened my vivid green eyes and turned intangible before flying straight into the circuits that controlled the engine. I charged the magnetic field using my own power and released the charge. The engine held onto the current and the turbines caught. I flew back out and changed back into my human form. I climbed out to the cargo area and went back to the cockpit. "The engines are back up." I said with a smile to Rebecca as I moved into the seat next to her.

"So… we did it." She said with a bit of nervous laughter. "Why was it again that you couldn't join NASA? They didn't want to make everyone else feel bad?"

"Something like that." I said with a smirk. "Now we need to get this plane back on course and find a more stable altitude." I began to give her the instructions on how to gently change the altitude of the plane and lining up the vectors. Rebecca was a fast learner and I left her to go and find medical attraction for the two pilots. We ended up leaving them strapped into our seats as we took over the cockpit.

After a few minutes I took over at the wheel and Rebecca got to work trying to repair the radio. I was a little surprise when Rebecca managed to repair the radio after fiddling with it for a little over two hours. "Ground control this is Flight Number 2452 service from Domino City Japan to Jump City California USA. Can we get a vector? Over." I said into the radio.

"Flight 2452, your vector is 59.19, 134.24, 34.90. We lost contact with you three hours ago. Care to tell us what happened?" The station operator asked us. I let Rebecca give an account of the events as I changed out vector back on course.

"Wait? Are you two even old enough to be flying planes?" The man said in surprise at Rebecca's young voice.

"I don't know, probably not." I admitted as Rebecca got angry at the insult to her age. "Anyways, we will be arriving at the airport in approximately thirty four minutes. I am not sure if the landing gear is functional so we are going to be prepared for an emergency landing on this end. Can you clear the runway and have emergency personal on the scene. Copy." I said into the radio.

"Copying, clear runway for emergency landing and contact emergency personal." The guy were acting rather professional considering he just found out that two kids were about to land a plane in his runway.

"Roger that, over and out." I said and released the receiver. "Well this is exciting. Aren't you glad I didn't decide to stay with Yugi and his friends?" I said smiling at Rebecca who yawned. We hadn't been able to sleep since everything started. 'Now that I think of it, we never told the passengers that there are two kids flying their plane… they don't need to know that.'

"That's for sure, how do you know so much about planes." She asked me curiously.

"I told you that I was obsessed with flying. I know almost everything about the current models of almost every airplane and spaceship." I said with a smile. "I can't imagine anything more exciting then outer space." I said looking at the night sky from out of the window.

"You were just in the middle of a potential plane crash were we made it out with probably seconds to spare… and you can't think of anything more exciting than an empty void." Rebecca said looking at me funny. "I think we have different definitions of the word excitement."

That started a rather heated debate over whether or not space travel was exciting. Rebecca started getting mad when I said that it was more exciting than ancient history and she started making fun of my understanding about human nature. "I guess once everything with Atlantis is over I will just have to take you out into out space and prove that it isn't boring." I said turning my attention back to the controls.

"You can do that?" Rebecca said wide eyed.

I bit my lip. I didn't know she would really believe me. "Well… sort of." I admitted and then kicked myself for saying it. She looked at me expectantly. "Well you know how there are the random portals." I said and she nodded. "Well if you can predict them then you can use them to travel anywhere and any when." I kick myself again. It felt so easy to talk about ghost stuff around Rebecca, probably because she reminded me so much about Jazz and myself. It was like how it would be if I was Jazz's older brother instead of her being my older sister.

Her eyes widened even more. "We could go back in time and see Atlantis before it sank into the ocean." She was really excited. I realized that I had explained to her way to much about how the Ghost Zone worked.

"No!" I said a little too sharply and she jumped.

"What? What do you mean no? You just said that it could be done." Rebecca said looking a little angry.

"Trust me… you don't want to mess with time traveling… it isn't safe." I started to pick my words more carefully. I could see the image of my half ghost father being killed by Vlad as my mom, who was miserable from marrying Vlad, watched. I visibly shivered. "You don't want to know what happens when you try."

She looked away from me. "So I can't get my parents back." She said sadly.

I chocked, I should have known… she was with her Grandfather… and she is so young. I looked over at her and remembered my dark future. "I'm sorry." It was all I could say. "Even if you did save them… you might not be able to come back." I finally said. "I tried to save my friends once for a deadly disease… and when I came back I found that I was never born. My parents were never married and were completely miserable... people died. Someone had to fix the damage I caused." I shook my head. "It isn't worth the risk. One small mistake… could lead to the end of the world."

"Are you still speaking from experience?" She said a little bitterly. I could only nod.

"It was only the smallest thing, one test… but lead to the extinction of all life… at the hands of a monster that still haunts my nightmares." I said sadly. I looked over as she hugged her legs. "Fine… if you promise not to touch anything… we'll go back to Atlantis, but you have to swear that you will not touch anything." She looked up to me and smiled widely and nodded. 'Great… there is no way that is going to end well.' I thought looking at her excited face. 'Clockwork is going to kill me... again.'

I reached forward and grabbed the radio. "Ground control this is Flight Number 2452 we are preparing for final descent do we have clearance. Over." I requested.

"The runway is all your 2452, do you know what you're doing kid?" The station operator asked.

"Don't worry, I have flown planes before… just nothing this big and clunky." I muttered that last part so that only Rebecca could hear me. She chuckled in amusement.

We started our final descent. "Alright Rebecca, can you release the landing gear." She did as I asked. I began the finally approach for the runway and gave a little prayer that at least the landing gear would work properly. I turned on the speaks to the cabin area. "This is your Captain speaking, we are preparing for our final descent into Jump City, please make sure all your tray tables are in their upright and lock positions and so on." Rebecca laughed a little. "Now then, we are not quite sure if our landing gear works, so this might get a little bumpy. You have been warned."

We had lower to an altitude of only fifteen feet and I stabilized us and got ready for the final plunge. We had a sharp fall and our wheels hit the ground… the two that came out. The whole plane dipped left and we could hear the sound of metal scrapping against concrete as we slide of the side of the track and into the empty grass next to the landing strip.

I righted myself from the rather unpleasant landing. "You already Rebecca?" I said rubbing my head to get rid of the stars.

"Can we take a boat next time we have to go to Japan?" She asked holding her stomach as if she was about to throw up.

"Not on your life." I laughed. "Do you want us to be on a sinking ship next time? I don't know anything about boats and having to fight giant sea monsters is a pain, trust me, I've done it." I leaned forward and pressed the intercom button. "Sorry about the rough landing, but would you all make your way to the emergency exits with the slides that are at the front and back of the plane. Thank you." I turned off the com and looked to Rebecca. "Guess we should be getting back to Professor Hawkins now."

She nodded and yawned a little. Genius she was, but she was still just a kid. We were some of the first people off the plane and walked straight past the camera crews that were trying to find out what was going on. After all, what would two kids know about the situation?

"Rebecca!" The Professor shouted and came up to us. "Are you alright, Rebecca?" He asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm alright Grandpa." She said with another yawn. "But I don't think I want to fly anywhere for a little while, ok."

Her Grandfather chuckled. "Of course."

"Excuse me." It was an official from the airport. "Are you the children that were involved in flying the plane?" the man asked us.

"Yes..." I said with a little uneasy.

"Would you mind coming with us. We have some individuals that wish to speak with you." The man told us. I had a feeling that it was not going to end well.

* * *

><p><strong>I am kicking myself for 'Jump City' being the first name that came to mind since Rebecca lives in California. The fact that I used it demands what is going to happen in the next chapter. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.

* * *

><p>I can't believe this… the Teen Titans.<p>

After we were escorted into the security area of the airport we were told to wait in one of the examinations rooms. And who should walk in but Robin the ex-sidekick of Batman in his traffic light colored costume and Beastboy former member of the Doom Patrol with his green skin and purple outfit. Both members of the Teen Titans.

Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against the group of heroes, if anything I am a little jealous of their popularity and acceptance in society, but I had been flying under a fake ID and they would be able to track me back to Danny Fenton and then my parents would find out.

"Wow Robin, I didn't know you had a twin." Beastboy said when he looked at me.

Robin ignored him and sat down in front of me. "Let's get this first part out of the way. Four hour ago we were told that a passenger plane coming in from Domino City, Japan went missing. The members of my team that weren't busy fighting monsters were preparing for a rescue mission when we were told that the plane's radio was back up and that two civilian children were flying the plane."

"Who are you calling children. You not that much older than us, bird boy!" Rebecca shouted in indignation.

"Rebecca please." Her Grandfather tried to calm her down.

"Anyways." Robin continued. "We did a quick background check of everyone in the relative age group on the plane and found that one of the people on the plane didn't really exist."

"Shoot." I mumbled.

"Martin Frost, there was no such person. But with a little digging we found out that your real name was Danny Fenton, son of Jack and Maddie Fenton the self-proclaimed world's best ghost hunters. And with your status as a junior astronaut in training with NASA, you would have the knowhow to fly the plane." Robin said putting a copy of my school photo ID in front of me. I got a little angry myself at the 'self-proclaimed' part. "Then we found out that you registered from the flight at the same time as Arthur Hawkins and his genius granddaughter Rebecca Hawkins who would fit the description of the other child."

"You worked fast." I said a little depressed as Arthur continued to try and control his granddaughter. "So now what."

"If you think we are here to bust you then you're wrong. You two saved the lives of over three hundred people today. And there are lots of reasons that you could have for wanting to keep your movements secret. We came for a different reason all together." Robin said leaning forward and looked at us all. "Right before we lost contact with your plane a giant hole was torn in the sky about Domino City and a giant eye appeared as seemed to try and consume the monsters until a…"

"Giant blue dragon stopped it. Yeah I know." I said leaning back in my seat and Rebecca and Arthur looked at me puzzled. After I found out that my parents wouldn't find out about this I relaxed immediately. "The dragon is called Timaeus and the only thing I know about the eye is that it was supposedly sealed away ten thousand years ago and that the monsters call it 'the Great Beast'." I air quoted.

"I figured it wasn't a coincidence that a man that publishes controversial material about the history of the world involving monsters, and a boy who is only on the radar because he fought off a ship full of inner dimensional ghost pirates, were coming out of a city that was about to be attacked by a giant monster." Robin said with a smirk aimed at Beastboy who handed him a five dollar bill. "Tell us everything you know about these monsters."

Professor Hawkins gave his explanation about Atlantis and its monsters to the Titans and should them the pictures. "You have got to be kidding me. Give me back my five bucks, Rob. This was a waste of time." Beastboy said to his leader.

Rebecca kicked him hard in the knee. "Don't you dare say anything bad about my Grandpa!" She shouted at him.

"It is quite a story to swallow, but they do have evidence to back up some of their claims." Robin said looking at his dopy partner jumping up and down on one leg. "But I don't understand what this theory about Atlantis has to do with our current monster problem."

"Maybe we should start over." I said and grabbed the related picture. "This picture is supposed to be about of the Great Beast leading an army of monsters to destroy Atlantis." I said showing him the picture of the eye in the sky and the monsters fighting in the street. "In the battle there were two sides. The Great Beast, the king that he brainwashed to do his bidding, and his army of monsters on one side. On the other side was the former king, his people, and the arm of monsters that they got from another world called the Realm of the Beasts." I started to tell the story.

"In the initial fight the Realm of the Beasts sent their Vanguard out to see what the situation was. That Vanguard was called the Lightsworn. During the fight the Lightsworn were cursed by the Great Beast and banished to the Shadow Realm or as my family calls it, the Ghost Zone." I said to the two heroes. "A little over a day ago, before the monsters started to appear, the curse was lifted off of the Lightsworn after ten thousand years. They told me that the Great Beast was starting to awaken and to go to Japan to see how I could help out."

Beastboy was shaking his head. "Rob you can't possibly believe this guy."

"What kind of proof would you need?" I said looking at the two of them.

"I really don't know." Robin said scratching his chin. "I am going to believe you." Beastboy's mouth dropped to the floor. "Normally I wouldn't, but Batman once told to never underestimate the Fenton family, expecially the son. I don't know what the old Bat meant by it, but there is something about you."

"Danny, you know the Batman?" Rebecca asked looking at me.

"I have done a lot of things." I said rubbing the back of my head and failing to restrain my grin. "On that note, can you tell Alfred that I have that book he was looking for? He will know what I am talking about." Robin's eyes widened from behind his mask. "Don't worry I have no intention of revealing anyone's secret identity." I said waving off Robin's concern.

"Fine then, what have you figured out about how to stop the current happenings?" Robin said as Beastboy looked like he was having a heart attack.

"Not much, apparently there is a biker gang that is going around stealing peoples souls by beating them at the Duel Monsters card game. Please don't ask, I know it sounds stupid. Apparently Duel Monsters was based off of really Dark Magic." I said to them with a shrug. "The people are trying to use the souls that were stolen to revive the Great Beast."

"Reports say that the Dragon destroyed the thing." Beastboy pitched in.

"Only drove it back. The Great Beast hasn't recovered its full power after all these years." I said staring down the hero. "It will be back… and it will be bigger. Remember, that was just the eye. Think how big the whole thing is." Rebecca looked worried and Beastboy shivered, but the Professor only seemed unsure of things. Robin and I were staring at each other not moving a muscle. "Professor Hawkins came back to the states to do some research and I tagged along to act as a body guard in case whatever organization is doing this thinks that he is getting too close."

Robin crossed his hands in front of his mouth. "With all the mess that the monsters are causing, all the heroes in the world are on call protecting their own cities and those that don't normally have heroes." Robin said. "So we can't offer any support in guarding the Hawkins family." The Robin looked up. "Amity Park has not been under attack since this entire thing started. You're from Amity Park right. You wouldn't know why they are suddenly the safest place to be would you?"

"Yeah, I have a theory anyways." I said a little nervously. "They are already overlapping with one dimension, when a second one tried to compete for influence over its magnetic fields it just locked up the existing natural gates without any new ones being opened. Though, that is only my theory." I told him why it was happening that way… at least to the best of my knowledge. "Why do you asked?"

"Because Amity Park being safe leaves Phantom free to help you protect the Professor." Robin said. I could almost feel my heart in my heels. Rebecca looked as if she had connected two and two together from when Lumina called me Phantom. Her mouth fell open a little and her eyes widened. "He rarely leaves his city, but if we can make contact with him…"

"You… you're not serious." I said to Robin who stopped. Did Batman really not tell him I was Phantom? "My family is notorious for trying to strap Phantom to a dissection table. You want to make us work together." I shook my head. "Don't worry, I am more than capable of handling this myself, adding Phantom to the mix with just complicate things. There is no guarantee that he isn't locked out of our world at the moment anyways."

Robin frowned. "If you say so… you got Bat's seal of approval… but if you need help then just give us a call." Robin finally said.

* * *

><p>We were escort out of the security area and to baggage claim desk were we finally got our stuff back. I strapped my Duel Disc back onto my arm and then looked up. Something felt off. I scanned the area. Until just a moment ago it was packed… but now it was completely empty. "Guys… something up." I said slowly.<p>

"Yeah… Jump Airport is one of the busiest in the world. But this place is empty." Robin agreed.

"But… they couldn't have all just vanished." Rebecca said looking around.

But they had, no one was in sight. Then I saw no less the thirty guys in black ski masks with assault rifles come in from the pickup zone. "Get down!" I shouted grabbing Rebecca and Arthur and pulling them to the ground behind the revolving baggage claim. The bullets came at us like heavy rain. The thick rubber and metal plating on our chosen cover protected us from harm. I looked and could see that Robin and Beastboy were pinned down behind a concrete pillar that was quickly being filled with holes.

I looked behind us and saw the mirror that ran across the entire wall that would give them vision of us even though we were not going to move out of cover. Then I saw the fire extenuator in the mirror. It was one pillar away from where I was now in cover.

"Rebecca, I need you to stay here with your Grandpa and don't move." I told her as the little girl was shaking with fear. I knew the feeling, the feeling you get when you first realize that someone is trying to kill you. I put my hand on her head. "Don't worry, I will protect you." I said gently.

She looked up at me with wide eyes and nodded. I looked towards my objective. Turning intangible I jumped into the bullet storm and moved straight for the pillar. I took cover and grabbed the fire extenuator and throw it hard straight over the heads of our attackers. I dived to the ground and aimed up using all the skill I have gained from hunting ghost, and firing my built in wrist laser from my Duel Disc. It hit the fire extenuator dead on.

The effect that a thin layer of ectoplasm has on fire extenuator foam really is amazing. One time when my mom forgot about the cookies she put in the oven and they caught fire we tried to use a fire extenuator on them. But mom had used ectoplasm for a nonstick surface gel and it end up producing a green mist that burned human eyes like tear gas.

That is exactly the effect that it had on the thugs. They could no longer see and some of them even dropped their guns to try and rub the stuff out of their eyes. Again turning intangible in case one of them decided to fire blind I went running at them full speed into the mist.

My eyes were unaffected by the mist do to my ghostly blood. I quickly began to knock out every single thug in reach. I had taken down ten of them when I grabbed another person who was screaming about their eyes to find that it was Beastboy. I then noticed that Robin was also in the mix, but that his mask was protecting him from the make shift tear gas.

After a little while, the thugs realized that we were mowing them down anyways and they opened fire on their own ranks. So all and all the whole fight lasted no more than a minute after the fire extenuator was thrown. Twenty of them were neatly knocked unconscious and nineteen more had been shot. I was holding the last of the men against a wall with one hand around his neck.

"Alright talk, who are you guys and who sent you!" I shouted at the man.

"I… I'll never talk." He wheezed as he struggled still unable to see through the tear gas.

I gave into my ghostly nature, and proceeded to scare the crap out of him. "I would be more willing to believe that if that wasn't what everyone always said before I began to… persuade them." I draw a card from my deck and put in against his throat. "It has been a while since I got to do this. I wonder how long you will last when I slowly peel your skin away like a banana." He's breathing began to quicken. With his inability to see he had no idea I was not holding a knife to his neck.

"You… you're going to kill me… but I thought you were supposed to be heroes?" The man was panicking.

"I am not a Titan, and you threaten people I said I would protect. But no, you will not die, but you will wish that you didn't." I said with a wicked cold voice fuel by my ice core. "Then of course if you manage to still hold your tongue I get to start to insert the needles into your nerve ending. Then the ice on the needles, some people use heat or electricity, but I prefer ice. It doesn't destroy the pain receptors as quickly and allow you to feel it a lot longer."

"Wow… he really is Robin's evil twin." Beast moaned from his position on the ground rubbing the mist out of his eyes. Even Robin looked impressed.

I could smell his soiled pants. "I'll… I'll talk… please… I don't get paid enough for this." The man was sobbing now. "I work for a man called Dartz, that is all I really know, really. He was always going on about some giant monster and that he was some kind of ancient king or what not, but I think he is just crazy. I needed then money and he paid well so I didn't ask questions. We were just supposed to get rid of the Doc. No one said that there would be superheroes involved."

The man just wouldn't shut up. But then I heard a shout. "Danny, look out!" It was Rebecca's voice. I jumped to my right and a bullet went through my left shoulder and hit the man in the heart.

I shifted myself back to cover and put my hand to my left shoulder feeling my ice cold blood between my fingers. I mentally kicked myself for not going intangible instead of just trying to dodge the bullet. I looked at the man in front of me. There was nothing I could do for him. I can't bring back the dead. Then I heard the voice of the man who pulled the trigger. "I so do hate it when the swine start to squeal." A thick accented man said. I couldn't tell if it was Italian, German or French. Culture has never been my strong suit. "And pray tell me why two jumpsuit baboons and a boy with a weaponized children's toy, are guarding a nameless old man and his worthless granddaughter?"

I peered out of my cover to see a man with a large hook like nose and a top hat holding a revolver in his gloved hand. On his left arm was a black Duel Disc with weird marks on it. And around his neck was a glowing stone, just like the one the Professor was carrying.

Robin had maneuvered himself behind the man and threw something at the guy. A wave of the greenish blue energy blew away the projectile. "Don't insult me with your children's toys. This piece of the Orichalcos Stone makes me more powerful than any number of children with the silly belts." The man laughed. Beastboy turned into a rhino and charged at the man but another wave of energy blew him through one of the supporting pillars and knocked him out. "So much for the Teen Titans." He said and started walking towards where Rebecca and her Grandfather were hiding. "Now please come out good doctor. I would rather make this quick."

"No!" I shouted and ran straight at the man. I lifted my left arm with my right and I fired my wrist ray at him again and again. The energy gathered and acted as a shield between him and my attacks. But as long as it was up he couldn't fire his gun. As I got close I changed my Duel Disc into duel mode and activated another function that coated the top with ecto energy and used my right hand to lift my left arm and jumped, using my ghostly strength to bring down my left arm like a battleaxe on top of his shield. After a moment of struggle I managed to push him back causing him to stubble a bit.

Now I was between him and Rebecca and Arthur. "If you want to get to them, you will have to do it over my dead body." I was starting to get feeling back in my left arm after the shock and could move it a little. But if he chose to continue I would be forced to transform and reveal my secret.

The man started to laugh. "To continue fighting in your condition and over powered the Orichalcos Stone with nothing but a toy and you own will power, you truly must have a powerful soul, and unless that Duel Disc of your is just for show, you must be a duelist." I could see where this was going. "I assume you know that if you play a little card game with me then? The loser will have their soul feed to the Great Beast. Master Dartz would be very pleased if I delivered him a soul like yours. And if you should win, then I would no longer be a threat to your little friends." He said with a smile. "So are you a betting man Mr…" He cut off. "I am sorry we never introduced ourselves. They call me the Handyman." He said with a bow.

"Danny Fenton, and I don't think I really have a choice right now, do I?" I said staring at him.

"Don't do it Danny, just run, we're the ones that he wants." Rebecca shouted from her cover.

"I told you that I would protect you and your grandpa, and that is exactly what I am going to do." I said lifting my Duel Disc.

"Then lets us begin." The Handyman said lifting his own. "Since I challenged you, it is only fair that you go first." He said with a stupid grin. "Not that it will make just of a difference in the end."

Handyman 4000

Danny 4000

I looked down at my hand. The only monster I could play was my Lightsworn Hunter, Ryko. "I play one monster facedown defense mode and then two other cards facedown." I said making my declared move. "That is it for now."

"Not much for openings, are you?" He said as he drew his card. "Let me should you how it is done with this," He played out a field spell, "my 'Seal of the Orichalcos' magic card!" Wind was thrown about as the symbols on the Duel Disc began to glow. Out came a wide magic circle that pushed away Rebecca and her grandfather whose cover was inside of the circle. An identical circle appeared on his forehead. "Now thing can get in or out until one of us loses and the loser will lose their soul." He said with a grin. "And that isn't all. Come out my 'Dark Zebra'." (1800 / 400) it was a Zebra with a unicorn horn on its head. Then a circle appeared right underneath the horn. Its eyes took on a more evil look and a glow appeared around its body. "The seal also gives all my monsters 500 more points, and I can now have ten monsters instead of just the stander five, that I can arrange in rows so that you can't attack my back line without going through the front." He said proudly. (1800+500 / 400 + 500)

"Now since I don't like surprises I will play this little card. 'Swords of Revealing Light'." Swords of light appeared all over the field and caused my Ryko to flip over. (300 / 200) "What? That little thing was the best you had. I think this will be too easy." He laughed at the tiny husky. But then Ryko grow to his giant size and tore a path through the swords going straight for the Zebra. The Zebra tried to run but Ryko latched onto it with his teeth and swung its body left and right tearing it apart. "What… what is the meaning of this? It was my turn, and you can't attack will my swords are on the field, not to mention your dog was too weak."

"That is because my friend here has a little effect. Whenever he is flipped over I can destroy one card on the field by sending three cards from my deck to the grave." I said moving the cards to the graveyard. Ryko came back to me and shrank down to his original size. I pet the back of his head. "You did good there boy." I praised him. The swords reappeared and held him in place.

"You still won't be able to attack me for the next three turns, and your monster is still weak." Ryko growled at him. "I play one card facedown and will let you have another go."

I looked at my hand. It was nothing that could help me right now. And I still had no Lightsworn in my graveyard. I put my hand on my deck. 'I think this will help.' I heard Lumina's voice say. I draw the top card in my deck that gave a light glow. I smiled as I looked at the card. "I play the spell card 'Roll of Fate'!" A die appeared and began to roll. "I roll a die and whatever number it lands on I draw that many cards, as long as I send the same number from my deck to the graveyard." The die stopped on a three. "What was that you said earlier about gambling?" I asked as I draw my three cards. I saw Lumina in my hand and smiled. Then I moved the cards from the top of my deck to the grave. They were Wulf and Lyla as well as 'Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon'. The white claw marks appeared in the air. "Looks like my Wulf was sent to the graveyard from my deck. That means he is immediately special summoned to my side of the field." Wulf appeared in all his white armored glory. (2100, 300)

"Next I will summon my Lightsworn Summoner, so come out Lumina." I said playing her card. The circle of light appeared on the ground and raise to show Lumina with her arms crossed in front of her. (1000, 1000)

"Seriously Danny, what would you do without me?" Lumina asked with her smile.

"I would probably just have punched him in the face." I said. The Titans and the Handyman looked shocked that she was talking. "I activate her ability by discarding a card from my hand to bring back my Lyla, the Lightsworn Sorceress." Lyla appeared before me in a column of light.

"You go Danny, show him whose boss!" Rebecca cheered since she knew what happened next.

"He still can't attack me." The Handyman said looking a little move nervous.

"Not yet, but by switching my Lyla to defense mode I can destroy one spell or trap on your side of the field." I said moving my sorceress to the needed position. The swords shattered. "You should have known you can't hold back the Lightsworn with light."

"I am not died yet, I activate my 'Gravity Bind' trap card." He said revealing his face down card. "No monster, level four or higher, can attack." He said with a smile. "That leaves only your little girl and that stupid mutt able to attack." Ryko growled again and Lumina flipped him off.

"Mutt? This mutt is all I need to beat you." I said. "I activate my facedown card. 'Glorious Illusion'." There was a bright ball of light that shaped itself into a dragon.

Gragonith first looked like Dora's dragon form before her pearly sky blue scales turned white and a horn appeared in the center of her head as the other two disappeared. Her leather wings turned to white feathers and her reptilian tail disappeared as it combined with the golden mane that stemmed all the way down her back, which made her look like the cross between a Pegasus and a Dragon. She spread her wings wide and gave a call like that of a song bird rather than a dragon. "I am here to lend you my aid, Sir Phantom." (2000 / 1600)

"That's a six star monster, you can't attack with that you fool." Handyman said angrily.

"I already told you, only Ryko will be attacking you, and with this he will be able to finish you." I said playing the final card of the Duel. "My 'United We Stand' equipment spell, which gives my Hunter 800 more attack points for every monster I have face up on my side of the field." The Lightsworn gathered behind Ryko who gave of a bright light that almost hide his body. (300 + 800 x 5 / 200) "My Hunter now has 4300 attack points. You lose." Ryko ran at the handy man and buried his teeth into man's hand as he screamed.

Danny 4000

Handyman -300

The magic circle began to close in on him. "No… please… It can't end like this… Master!" The Handyman cried before a giant pillar of green light went into the sky and the man fell down, dead to the world.

"Professor Hawkins, are you and Rebecca alright?" I asked as I moved towards them.

Rebecca ran up to me and started to cry. "Danny, I was so scared." I slowly patted her on the back trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry Rebecca, it is all over. You're safe now and I won't let anyone hurt you." I said in a calming voice which seemed like it was having an effect on her.

"But… but you got hurt Danny. You got hurt and… and it is all my fault." Rebecca said through her tears.

"No Rebecca, if you hadn't warned me when you did then I might not have gotten out of the way in time." I said flexing my left arm and hiding my pain. "Don't worry about this little scratch. It didn't hit anything important and didn't damage much muscle tissue. I will be good as new in three days time. You'll see." I assured her. The truth was it would be good as new in three hours time with my advanced regenerative abilities, but I didn't know if I wanted to tell her that I was a superhero yet, even if she probably already guessed. "Don't worry Becky. I'm not going to be going anywhere." I said ruffling her hair again. She really did feel like a little sister.

We were startled out of the moment by Robin's voice. "Looks like everything you told us was just proven true." He said loudly as he checked the Handyman's pulse.

"Is he dead?" Beastboy asked.

"No… he seems to be in a coma." Robin said standing up straight. "But it is probably more than that."

"Yeah, he lost his soul." Beastboy said backing away from the man's body. Robin started calling of some paramedics with the SWAT team.

"I don't think we are going to be getting any information out of him, but maybe they will…" Robin said turning to the mountain of unconscious bad guys. But then the large green magic circle appeared around them and there was a giant light. "Or not." Robin said in defeat.

"They didn't want anyone to find them." I said grimly trying to make sure that Rebecca wouldn't turn around but I couldn't stop her from hearing that the men had stopped moaning.

"They… they are going to come after my Grandpa again, aren't they?" Rebecca said with a bit of worry. "Are we going to be alright?" She asked looking up at me.

"I already told you that I will protect you and your Grandpa." I said with a smile. She finally seemed to calm down.

"Thank you Danny… for everything you have done already." Arthur said as he took Rebecca and continued to pat her on the back. "I should never have gotten the two of you involved in all this."

"You did well Fenton, but know that we know that there are people coming after Professor Hawkins we can't leave their protection to just you. We will have to move them into Titan's tower." Robin said seriously.

"We can't. I have to return to my lab. There are inscriptions and artifacts there that cannot be moved that I need for my research." Arthur said wide eyed at the suggestion.

"It's for your own safety." Robin and Arthur began to argue.

"I got another suggestion." I said waking over to the Handyman and taking the stone that he had on around his neck. "Make yourself a more dangerous threat than the Hawkins family." I said tossing him the necklace. "With your resources you would be a lot more threatening than a small lab correct? The only reason Professor Hawkins was targeted was because he is the only one that is doing research that connects the current events to Atlantis. You go public that you are doing some of the same research then we will probably be in the clear." I said.

Robin looked like he was considering it. "We don't have time with all the monster attacks. But it might work as a smoke screen." He looked at the stone in his hand. "I'll have Raven take a look at this at least. If we can track them with it and put an end to this then we will. Otherwise we will be depending on you to find them." He pulled a yellow communicator out of his pocket. "You're now a temporary Titan." She said as he tossed me the devise. "Use that to contact us if you find anything out. I'll call Cyborg. We can at least give you a ride to your lab."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later I was sitting in the back of the T-car on the way to Professor Hawkins's lab. I had found a medic kit back at the airport and used it to do a quick patch job on my shoulder. Once Rebecca had calmed down, she fall asleep almost immediately and her head was now resting in my lap. "Guess today was too exciting for her." I said lightly. It reminded me of my first day of ghost hunting, when I had been too tired to even carry myself up the stairs.<p>

"Sounds like it. Monster attacks, airplane malefactions, and then a group of people that are trying to destroy the world or something try and kill her and her grandfather. I can imagine it would take a lot out of her." Cyborg said over his shoulder to me. We had put Arthur in the front with Cyborg and I was in the back with Rebecca. "But you seem pretty tired yourself, you sure you don't want to take a nap?" He asked me.

"I can wait. And besides, I am from Amity Park. Things like this are on the news between weather and sports everyday at seven and one." I joked.

"Yeah, there are few people in the hero business that haven't heard about Amity Pack. They say it was a nice place to live until about two years ago when all hell broke loose there." He said casually. "I hear from Robin that you are some kind of expert when it comes to the physics of inter-dimensional travel, do you know any way of stopping the monster appearances?"

"In a closed area like a single building, sure." I said with a shrug. "But this is a global problem. And don't you think I would have cut off all random portals to my home town if I knew how to." I said looking out the window as we passed a flock of 'scapegoats'.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Cyborg said with a shrug. Also looking at the goats. "Hard to believe that it was all just a game we would play to pass the time between attacks on the local bank by someone we could beat in two minutes." He said with a little wonder in his voice.

"I know what you mean. I only started playing because one of my friends dragged me into it. But she still probably would have even if she knew. Sam is funny like that." I said with a smile.

"Is Sam your girlfriend?" Cyborg said with a grin.

"What? No, no, we are just friends." I said trying to both defend myself and not wakeup Rebecca.

"Well do you have a girlfriend then, cause otherwise I going to start thinking that you're lying to me." He said with a smile.

I thought about Valeria. "I… I had a girlfriend. But she left me because she thought I was too weak, that I would hold her back." I said sadly.

"From what I heard you showed up both Robin and Beastboy back at the airport. And she thinks that you would hold her back?" He looked at me with his red eye. "This girl must be something else."

"She really is, but I never showed her what I could do. I was going to… I was going to tell her everything about my time as a ghost hunter. And I was going to give it all up to be with her and I thought she might too… but she dumped me right as I went to tell her." I said and there was an awkward silence in the care for a few seconds.

"That's harsh man… but what's stopping you from telling her now? Maybe she would take you back." Cyborg said.

"I don't know. She has an irrational hatred for the town hero. I use to provide the guy with weapons and info. I guess I am afraid to find out if she would hate me for it, or if what we had was worth more to her." I said as one of the scapegoats turned into a wolf like monster and destroyed the others. "I'm pretty sure she would turn on me."

"I used to have a crush on one of our villains." Cyborg said sadly. "Her name was Jinx and she was… strong, smart, beautiful. She had it all, but she was on the wrong side." He said to me. "I used to dream about go off and taking her away from her life back at the HIVE and showing her that she could be good. But I never got up the courage." His head dipped. "Then Kid Flash came along and swept her of her feet and made a hero out of her. She even joined the Titans… but it wasn't me that did it." He said with a sad look on his face.

"The hearts of the young." Professor Hawkins said with a smile. "It is good to know that even warriors like the two of you are deep down still only human and unable to solve the ago old mystery of a woman's heart." He then chuckled. "Trust me when I say it is ago old. I have seen cruel love stories like these carved into the walls of temples in Egypt."

* * *

><p>It was a three hour car drive down to the Professors Lab. He lived in a wide open area in the county side. Cyborg said a few things about defendability and that it would take over two hours for any police to get there in the case of an emergency. But that was for reinforcements. I didn't need reinforcements, and with an endless field with no cover, I would see any intruder coming from over a mile away.<p>

Even after Cyborg's tech said that the only beating heart in the area was a horse and some smaller animal I still quickly scouted the house to confirm it is safe. After I was done, we carried Rebecca in and placed her in her bed to finish sleeping. I then positioned myself on the porch and closed my eyes. I would send the next hour sleeping in ten minute busts. I had to do everything to make sure that Arthur and Becky remain safe. 'A guess you really are a Lightsworn at heart.' Lumina's voice said and her spirit was standing next to me. 'Get a deeper sleep. We will take this watch.'

"Thanks." I sled back relieved that someone would be watching out, because I really needed sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I put in the Teen Titans, I don't know what I was smoking when I did, but I did.<strong>

**Brownie**** points to whoever can guess who the next person Danny has to go up against is. You have until chapter 6 to guess.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

><p>I had been at the Hawkins residents for two days without any incident. Maybe the Titans going public about researching them really did make us not worth the energy in the bad guys' books.<p>

My shoulder was good as new and Becky seemed like she was getting back to her normal self. But on the three day we ran into a problem I didn't foresee. "Grandpa, we need to go to go and get some groceries." Why did I see that coming?

"Alright Rebecca, you and Danny go and get the groceries and I will keep working of this inscription. So far I have Prophecy, Great Serpent, and Slumber, but there are a lot of missing spaces." Arthur said from his lab.

"It would probably be safer if we stuck together as a group." I said a little worried that there might be people waiting for us to leave the house.

"I am afraid that is just not possible. I am too old to be walking for miles and the car is in disrepair. I don't think we can get a taxi out here during times of monster attacks." He reasoned. "So we really have no chose in the matter."

I bit my lip. "Don't worry Danny." Becky said. "If there first attack came within hours of all this starting, and then they don't show their faces in two days, I don't think they are coming."

"Well… alright but let try and make it quick." I finally said. Professor Hawkins gave Becky the necklace in case something happened to him while he was gone. We turned on the perimeter motions detectors that Becky and I made ourselves to keep her busy and mind off of what was going on. Then we head to the stables were Becky saddled her horse, Copernicus. I jogged lightly alongside the horse as we went to town.

* * *

><p>It was ten miles to the store and we made it in about an hour. I faked a little breathlessness but I was really right as rain. Becky tied up her horse and we went into the shop. "Well hello there Rebecca. It has been I little will since you have come by. What can I do for you?" A gentle elderly woman greeted Becky as we came in. She was sit behind the counter watching the news.<p>

"Hello Mrs. Smith. We are just getting the usual groceries." Becky said with a smile. "Oh and this is Danny, he's helping Grandpa and me around with my Grandpa's new project."

"Oh my, so this young man is with you? It is nice to meet you then. I hope you are taking good care of Rebecca and Arthur. I'm always worrying about those two. They always seem to get into the strangest of situations. And with all these monsters popping up" Mrs. Smith said.

I couldn't help smiling. "Don't worry. Keeping them out of too much trouble is what I am here for after all."

"We didn't get into all this trouble until you came along, Danny." Becky said with a little aggression will she picked out some milk and eggs.

"In other news, during the panic in Domino City another less known near disaster happened." The news man was saying. Becky and I looked at each other knowing what was coming next. "An international flight over the Pacific Ocean suffered engine troubles as a direct consequence of the lights that had appeared in the sky. As a result both engines were dead, and the plane was on a crash course with the ocean. To make matters worse the pilot had a heart attack and the copilot fainted."

"Oh my." Mrs. Smith said holding a hand in front of her mouth.

"But instead of crashing into the sea, two passengers on the plane managed to reset the engines and regain control of the plane and flew it all the way to its destination in Jump City." The news man continued. "Eye witness reports say that the two passengers in question were nothing more than children. One was a high school boy and other seemed to be his elementary school little sister."

"I'm a college student!" Becky shouted startling Mrs. Smith.

"When asked about the identity of the two, news reports were told that the airplane company had to respect the privacy of their passengers. But whoever they are, they are responsible for saving the lives of three hundred forty-eight people and are true heroes." The report cut of there.

Mrs. Smith blinked at us. "I said I was supposed to keep them out of trouble. You know, falling planes, monster attacks, assassins, the usual." I half joked. "We haven't had a dragon attack yet or even a single giant robot and I am three days into guarding them. I think it is a new record on minimum activity."

"Assassins? My goodness Rebecca, what has your grandfather gotten himself into this time." Mrs. Smith said in fright.

"There won't any assassins." Becky said before adding. "I don't think forty people running up to us with assault rifles counts as an assassination." She was starting to pay games with people with a grin on her face. Maybe I am not the best of role models.

It looked like Mrs. Smith would have a heart attack. "If it makes you feel better, the Teen Titans were there to, and nothing has happened in two days. We tried to convince the people that the Teen Titans were investigating them and that they the real threat. So Becky and Professor Hawkins should be in the clear." I then looked up to see that Becky had finished gathering what she needed. "That said we probably should be getting back to the Professor just in case."

We checked out and started to leave. We were out the door when Rebecca's belt began to flash. Our eyes widened. We put the receiver for the perimeter senses on her belt. "Danny you don't think." Becky started.

"Listen Becky, I am going to start running, I need you to get on Copernicus and catch up with me as fast as you can." I told her looking her dead in the eyes.

"Maybe you should take Copernicus and get to grandpa as fast as you can." She suggested.

I shuck my head. "They were probably watching us and waited for us to leave. We have no way to make sure that they wouldn't grab you as soon as I am gone." I said to her. "We need to stick together as much as possible." Then I turned and started to run.

I ran fast enough to pass up any world class runner. I covered the first 8 miles in fifteen minutes meaning I much have been running at an average of 32 miles an hour before Becky finally caught up on her horse. I knew I would have to explain things soon, I doubt she would not ask for much longer.

But right now that wasn't important. We were starting to come into sight of the lab. In front there was a white unmarked helicopter. We where half way down the long drive way when we saw Becky's Grandfather being dragged into the helicopter which took off right as we reached it.

Becky's horse Copernicus was spooked by the helicopter's take off and reared up throwing Becky off his back as he made a mad dash away towards the stables. I darted to the side and caught her before she could even hit the ground.

"Danny, they got my Grandpa!" she was crying.

I knew what I had to do. To hell with my secret identity, I promised Rebecca that I would keep her and her grandfather safe. I looked up towards the Copter and was about to transform when I noticed a man hanging out of the open door. In his hand was a trigger.

"Becky, Duck!" I shouted and throw myself over her to shield her from what was going to happen. The explosion was deafening and I could feel the siring heat and derby pelting my back.

It only lasted a moment but it felt like an eternity. No matter how many times I have been in the middle of violent explosions, I always went into shell shock.

My vision slowly began to clear and I looked down at Becky. She had been shocked into unconsciousness. My eyes darted over her but I couldn't see anything wrong with her. I checked and she was still breathing properly.

'Thank goodness.' Those were my last thoughts before I lost consciousness. Several piece of the house logged in my back.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I was out for, but I wake up to the sound of boiling water. I started to sit up and had to bite down on a scream of pain as I clutched at my sides. "Anyone get the number of that truck that hit me." I mumbled trying to get my bearings. The fog over my mind hadn't lifted yet.<p>

I was in the back of the trailer home that was on the Hawkins's property. The one that Becky and I had set up all the electronic surveillance equipment to radio from. Then it hit me like the ton of bricks off that house. 'Becky… and the Professor.' I started to get up and staged out of the shut off sleeping quarters at the back of the trailer.

"Danny, you're ok!" Becky shouted and gave me a hug. I bit down on yet another scream of pain and looked down at the girl who had tears in her eyes. "They took my Grandpa." She cried.

I patted her on the head. "Shhh, it's going to be ok, Becky. We'll get your Grandpa back, I promise." I said moving to eye level with her and giving her the best smile I could manage. "If they took him alive, then they have a reason to keep him that way and I don't think they will hurt him. Don't worry, we will get him back before you know it."

I then noticed the other people in the trailer with us. It was Yugi and his friends, as well as someone I didn't know. "Man, how can you even move?" Joey asked wide eyed as he looked at me.

I looked down at my own body. I was pretty much bandaged from my shoulder on down to my ankles. "That is a very good question that I am going to ignore if that is alright with you." I said slowly. "Right now we need to get Becky's Grandpa back. After that we can ask questions like what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to America for a lead, but those bikers got to our source before we could and took his soul." Tristan said glumly.

"Mai." Joey mumbled before saying louder. "Why did they take the Professor anyways?"

"Ya, I mean he is just an archeologist." Tristan continued.

The guy I didn't know spoke up. "But didn't you guys say that he made some big discovery."

"Ya, he found Atlantis." Yugi said then he looked at Becky. "Remember that stone, the one I gave to your Grandpa?"

"Ya, I have it right here around my neck, Grandpa told me to hang onto it." Becky said.

"Maybe that is what Dartz and his lackeys are after." Tristan said.

"Then be careful." Becky said taking off the necklace and handing it to Yugi.

"Ok, so now what?" Teau asked.

The new guy spoke up. "Easy, let's find out where this Dartz guy hangs out, let's bust in and get Hawkins."

"But how? I don't think they are registered in the phone books." Becky said.

"I doubt they took the Professor to their HQ anyways." I said walking over to the counter and rummaging through my stuff that I had left there until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out my Fenton Phone. "What we need to do is track that helicopter that they took the Professor in, but if you want to make a list of rich people and look for one named Dartz, be my guest. Because he would have to have some serious money to pull all this off."

"What do you got there, Danny?" Teau asked.

I looked back at the group. "It is a communication device. I am going to call a friend and see if he can't track that helicopter for us." I pressed the button and held earring like device to my ear. "Tucker, you there?"

"Danny? It's like dinner time, can this wait." I heard my friend say from the other side of the line.

"'Fraid not, we got a situation, I am going to put you on speaker so behave." I turned on the speaker and placed the earpiece on the table. I glanced at a clock and noted the time. "About ten hours ago Professor Arthur Hawkins was kidnapped from his Lab before it was destroyed. The perps got away in a white unmarked helicopter. Don't suppose you could work your magic and find where that copter is now could you?"

"Man Danny, that is a tall order. Since it is unmarked I can't just go into the vehicle registry and find out who owns it and relative data, I am going to have to hack military observational stations and check to see if any were pointed at your location during the kidnapping." Tucker said.

"How long will it take?" I asked.

"I upgraded my equipment recently so if I had a direct access point then it would only be a couple of minutes, but with remote connection speeds it could take longer probably a day or so." I heard Tucker say. "I will boot up the preliminary program now and use one of my secondary machines to do a search on anyone nearby that might have the registered remote access to what we need."

"Thanks Tuck. Don't know what I would do with you." I said with a grin.

"Just make sure you tell me way the bad guys are after an archeologist later." Tucker laughed. "I'll call you once I get the info." And with that he hung up.

"Tucker is one of the best hackers in the world. And his tech is all twenty years ahead of what is out on market. If anyone can do it, it's him." I said sitting down and trying not to show any sign of pain in front of Becky.

"Great so we just sit on our butts and wait." Joey said annoyed.

"I still like my plain better." The new guy said.

"I thought this was the find them and take them out plan." I said looking at him. "Who are you anyways?"

"Oh, I'm Duke Devlin." He said shaking my hand.

"Danny Fenton." I said back.

"What a second, Fenton, as in those nutty ghost hunters?" He said with a look. I gritted my teeth and squeezed his hand harder then was probably necessary causing him to hailer in pain.

"If we're going to say here, then I got to eat. I can't wait on an empty stomach you know." Tristan said like an idiot.

"Before we do that, I have one question." It was Yugi… no, it was the Pharaoh. "Why are you helping us?" He said looking at me. "How do we know you are not just a spy for Dartz? I bet you were the one that led them to Rebecca and her Grandfather." I was a little shocked.

"Yugi, what are you talking about? Danny saved my Grandpa and me several times." Becky said.

"Yeah Yugi, what would make you say something like that?" Duke said looking at Yugi's body.

"That isn't Yugi talking. It's the Pharaoh." I said simply looking at him with a bit of contemned. "And I have no affiliation with Dartz or his thugs."

The Pharaoh glared at me. "You expect me to believe that! I know what you are. And yet you walk around in front of me playing nice. Do you have any idea who I am, do you have no shame!"

"Wow Pharaoh, not cool." Joey said looking at his friend.

"Pharaoh stop this. Danny is a friend." The spirit form of Yugi said.

I was getting anger. "So what, I can't help what I am, but you aren't exactly in a position to judge! You're a parasite that is taking control of a human child!"

The Pharaoh seemed taken aback by my outburst but then he got angry to. "That is not my relationship with Yugi at all, Shadow Monster!" He insulted me.

"Guys knock it off." Tristan said stepping between us.

"I might not be some hero from a prophecy, but I do what I can. I don't see you coming up with any brilliant plans or stopping all the bad guys, oh great and powerful Pharaoh." I said in all my sarcasm.

"Danny please stop." Becky said looking straight at me. I calmed down when I saw the signs of tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just hate people judging me without ever giving me a chance." I said sadly turning back to go and get some rest before Tucker calls back. "Know this Pharaoh, I don't care about any prophesies. I don't believe in them. I don't think that anyone from ten thousand years ago could have known what was going to happen today and that we can't change our own futures. All I know, is that the 'Great Beast' is a threat to everyone I hold dear. So it must be stopped. I don't care if you succeed or not, because if you fail, then I won't." I went into the space in the back, put down the Fenton Phone and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>(Yugi)<p>

"Pharaoh that was not called for." I said after I regained control over my body. "Danny has only tried to help."

"Yugi he is a Shadow Monster, we cannot trust him." The Pharaoh said to me in his spirit form.

"Why do you keep saying that Danny is a Shadow Monster? What does that even mean?" I asked.

"I mean that Danny is a Monster from the Shadow Realm, I can feel his dark power. He was probably sent here to spy on us and will attack us without warning." The Pharaoh said glaring at the door that Danny had gone through.

"Danny is human, Pharaoh. I am sure there is an explanation for all this." I told him.

"He never denied not being human, Yugi." Pharaoh said.

"So… Danny isn't human." I muttered looking at the door. "Pharaoh… you should apologize to him." I said. The Pharaoh looked taking aback. "You judged him evil without ever getting to know him. What if we judged you evil because of the other Bakura?"

"Yugi is right." Rebecca said even though she couldn't hear the Pharaoh. She pulled out her computer and plugged in a wireless receiver.

"What you doing, Rebecca?" Teau asked looking over Rebecca's shoulder. Then Teau paled.

"You are right that Danny isn't human, but he is not a bad guy." Rebecca said. "Do you remember what his card spirit first called him at the museum? She called him Phantom. Later after he save us from a dying in a plane crash we were taken in by the Teen Titans." She said.

"Wait, aren't they that group of superheroes?" Duke asked.

Rebecca nodded. "They found out about us because we were flying the plane. They asked us questions about what we knew about the monsters. Then they tried to decide what to do about security for us." Rebecca said. "One of the options that they suggested was a superhero from Danny's home town. One that went by the name of Phantom." Rebecca finished turning the laptop so that we could see. My eyes widened at what was implied.

On the screen was a picture of a boy with white hair and green eyes in a black jumpsuit who was giving off a weird glow. The boy was lifting up a school bus full of children that had fallen of the side of a road. "I don't need to explain who this is, do I?"

"Never seen him before in my life." Joey said looking at the picture. "Must be one of those lesser known heroes."

"You idiot, it's Danny." Duke said hitting Joey on the back of his head.

"Say what?" Joey and Tristan said together.

"It says that he is a ghost." Teau said trembling. She had always been afraid of ghosts.

"That what he said the more modern name is for creatures from the Shadow Realm. It says on here that he fights them to keep his town safe." Rebecca said and then looked at me. "I know you didn't do anything wrong Yugi, but the Pharaoh's words were deeply insulting to him. Danny never even told me the fact that he wasn't human, and the Pharaoh just started blurting it out in front of people he doesn't even know."

I looked again at the Pharaoh who looked taken aback. "You need to apologize, Pharaoh." I pushed him. But he looked away stubbornly.

"So Danny is a really life superhero, I wonder if I could get his autograph, for my sister of course." Joey said quickly.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, heroes don't usually like it when people know there secret identities." Tristan said looking at Joey.

"This is good though right, we have some professional fire power on our side." Duke said looking around.

"Yeah, except for the fact that the guy took an exploding house to save Rebecca." Joey said causing Rebecca to look a little down again. "Wait… I didn't mean it like that." He said trying to take it back. "I just say stupid things when I am hungry, you saw him, he was moving around right as rain."

"Maybe, but he was doing stretches when he had a bullet wound in the shoulder. I think he just doesn't want me to worry about him." Rebecca said sadly. Then she told us the story about what had happened to them since we had last seen them. It took her two hours to tell it all to us since she was putting in almost every detail.

"Wow he really is a professional." Duke said looking wide eyed at the end of story.

"So I don't think there is any chance that he is secretly working for Dartz." Rebecca said nodding. The Pharaoh was shocked into silence.

Stomachs were heard growling. Duke glared over at Joey and Tristan but then sighed. "I'll start cooking." He said and went over to the fridge Teau joining him.

"Yugi." Rebecca said from next to me. "Can I talk to you in privet?" She said and I could see a card with writing on it in her hand.

(Danny)

I had rested for four more hours and was stretching to check the wounds. I was already almost healed. But the Pharaoh's words were ringing through my head. 'I know what you are.' 'Shadow monster.' I looked down at my hand and clenched and unclenched it. "Look at me. I took an exploding house and a few hours later I'm ready to run a mile." I said to myself. "I really must be some kind of monster."

"And what is so bad about that?" Lumina asked appearing next to me in her translucent form. "I'm a monster too, you know?" She said folding her arms over her chest.

"That's different. You were born that way. Your friends and everyone you know is that way. People still trust you and treat you fairly." I said still looking down at my hand. "I was born human. My parents hate everything to do with monsters like me. People like the Pharaoh and Mana instantly assume I am evil." I gritted my teeth a little. "It's not fair."

"You idiot, that isn't everyone though." Lumina said moving in front of me. "Those friends of yours, Sam and Tucker, they believe in you. Rebecca believes in you… We believe in you." She said reaching out a hand and putting it on my deck. "Mana realized that she was wrong and so will the others. You just have to show them that you are a true Lightsworn."

"Thanks." I said softly as she faded from sight. "I guess I will just have to prove it." The Fenton Phone began to ring with the ghost buster theme song. "I really need to change that ring tone." I mumbled as I picked it up. "Hello."

"Danny, we were in luck." It was Tucker. "All the observational equipment was pointing towards Japan because of the giant eye thing but there was a helicopter that was picked up on radar sixty miles east of your position at an abandoned fueling station. I wouldn't have even found out about it if it wasn't for the fact that it went too close to that project CADMAS that you had me bug."

A grin broke my face. "You're the best you know that, Tuck?" I said into the mouth piece.

"Yah, I know, but you could stand saying it more often. Sam's got the Fenton Jet on standby and is prepared to lure you parents out if you need it." Tucker said and I could hear his grin.

"I don't think that is necessary, besides, Sam would kill me if she knew that I let something as simple as an exploding house stop me." I said chuckling a bit. The sound of my old friend's voice quickly reassuring me of one thing. 'I am not some kind of evil monster. An evil monster couldn't have friends like them.'

"Alright, but don't hesitate to call us for back up. With you and the ghosts gone we have been pretty bored these last few days." Tucker said before hanging up the phone.

I took the ear piece away from my ear still smiling at it. "Are you going to wake the others?" Lumina asked me.

"I don't think so. The Pharaoh doesn't trust me, and I could go there and back faster without them." I said grabbing my duel disc and my deck. "Besides… this is all my fault… I should have saved him." I said bitterly. "I could have saved him if I wasn't so afraid of letting people know what I am." I let the green energy leak from my hands. The sparkling lights were what defined me. Everything I was all of it was because of that power, the power to protect but the power that forced me to live in the dark.

I called up the ring of light to turn me into my ghost form. I could hardly feel my injuries as I turned intangible and went out into the nighttime sky. I looked down at the numbers for the coordinates that Tucker gave me and then I went flying off in that direction.

* * *

><p><strong>If the Teen Titans are brought into the picture, then it will be as a supporting role and not as main characters. I didn't mean to bring them up, it just kind of happened. This is the story I didn't really plan very far ahead for and just kind of winged it.<strong>

**As of when I upload this, no one has guessed who the next opponent is for Danny. I will upload the next chapter tomorrow so last chance to guess.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

><p>I found the place where they had stashed the professor easy enough. It was the dead of night and the clouds were covering the moon and country stars but my ghost's vision was unimpaired. They only had eight armed guards and I took them all out invisible before returning to my human form and moved into the storage shed the Professor was in. "We suggest that you give up on your research old man." A voice I didn't recognize said. I slipped round a couple of boxes and peered around the corner at a standard looking grunt who was standing over Arthur.<p>

"Never…" Arthur coughed he was down on the ground with his hands bound behind his back but other than some scraps on his suit I couldn't see any evidence of any significant injuries. "I dedicated my entire life to this research. Those ruins don't belong to you. And letting the world know about them is worth more than my life." Arthur said angrily.

"Well then, I guess your life isn't going to last much longer is it?" The grunt laughed. "The only reason you are still breathing is because Rafael wants to use you to lure out the big fish. After that you will have served your purpose."

I had heard enough, moving up behind him I raise my duel disc up. "You should make sure you can handle the big fish." I said right before bringing the corner of the duel disc down on his head. He staggered and feel to the ground, a trickle of blood coming from the wound on his head. But he would live… until his master claims his soul. "You alright Professor?" I said moving over to the bound elder. I opened up my field zone slot which doubled as an ecto-knife and cut the binds.

"Danny, it is so going to see you. Please tell me that Rebecca is ok." Arthur asked lightly rubbing his wrists.

"Not a scratch on her. She's back at the trailer with Yugi and his friends." I said helping him up. "It's going to be a long walk, sorry."

"Don't be… it seems I owe you again." Arthur said as were went out the door.

"Don't think that you're just going to walk out of here, Professor!" A voice shot through the darkened night. I whipped my head around and saw the outline of a figure. Some of the clouds parted enough to let the moon light shine down on the person and my heart shank.

There in the middle of the camp was someone in a black high tech suit with a few red lines and a red face mask. One the left arm was one of the black duel discs like the one the Handyman wore. "Danny?" She said when she spotted me.

"Val… what… what are you doing here?" I said but I could feel the answer.

"You… you know I am the Red Huntress?" She said a little guiltily.

"I knew since you first started after the incident at the lab." I said still in disbelief.

"You always were smarter than anyone gave you credit for Danny." She sounded a little uncomfortable. "I'm supposed to make sure that the Professor doesn't leave." Val said and I could see the pale blue and green glow from the stone around her neck.

"Val… you work for Dartz… he's evil Val." I said as my heart was falling apart.

"No Danny, everyone else is evil." Valeria said with the venomous voice that she usually saved for ghosts. "At first I thought it was only the ghosts, but I was wrong. Even Vlad Masters was a monster, and some humans are even worse than he is. They are all evil and need to be erased just like the monsters."

"You can't mean that Val. Just think about what you're doing, if you revive the Great Beast than it will kill everything, not just the evil. It will kill you, me, your dad, Star. Don't you understand that Val." I said trying to get through to her.

"Danny… It's worth it… Justice must be served." She said looking at me and the stone around her neck glowed stronger. "You should join us, Danny. Dartz can give you power like you have never imagined. We could be together again." Valerie said holding out one hand to me.

I stepped back and stood protectively between her and the professor. "I can't Val… it isn't right." I said hoping that she would snap out of it.

Her eyes looked hurt through the visor and her head fell. "I'm sorry you feel that way Danny…" She said with bitterness in her voice. Her duel disc folded out and she drew six cards before putting one in the field spell slot. "I play the 'Seal of the Orichalcos'!" My eyes widened with horror as the wind kicked up and the green circle expanded outwards and pushed Arthur away. "If you will not join us willingly, then you will just have to become one with the Great Beast." The seal was stamped into the middle of the visor over her forehead.

Valerie 4000

Danny 4000

"Val… what have you done?" I said pushing the tears from my eyes. "Now… one of us will lose our soul."

"I know. I play 'Ally of Justice Unknown Crusher'!" (1200+500, 800+500) A large steel gray metal elephant like machine appeared and gave out a loud cry. "I play a card face down and call it a turn. Know go Fenton so that I can claim your soul for my master."

The words stung, she was going back to only calling me Fenton. "Val…" I said but drew my hand. "I'm sorry… I will find a way to make this right someday… but I'm sorry." I looked down at my hand. "I play one monster face down and two face down traps. That's all."

"You always did suck at this game Fenton. Probably because you use that loser Spirit deck that Sam gave you." She said angrily. She wasn't Val anymore. Atleast… she wasn't my Val. "But if you're too weak then let me show you how it's done. I summon 'Ally of Justice Searcher'."(1400+500, 100+500) It was a green tank with twin lasers on the top and two robotic arms. "Now by discarding a card from my hand I can switch one face down monster to attack position." The robotic arms stretched out and grabbed onto my card and the card shifted into Ryko. The dog struggled and then grew into a giant wolf snapping way from the arms. (300, 200)

"You just activated Ryko's special ability, whenever he is flipped he can destroy one card at the cost of three cards from my deck. And I choose your 'Ally of Justice Unknown Crusher'." I said. 'I don't know what kind of effect if has. Even if it does have less attack it is the greater danger. Ryko bounded over to the elephant and the monster shattered. Ryko returned to his normal Husky puppy size.

"What… that isn't in your spirit deck. What is this?" Valerie said angrily.

"I had an upgrade." I said sadly. I didn't like all the hatred in Valerie's voice. It was always there, but never directed towards Danny Fenton.

"Doesn't matter. 'Ally of Justice Searcher', attack!" The tank shot it's lasers at Ryko who was destroyed. I felt searing pain as I took the battle damage.

Falling down on one knee I reached up and felt my cool blood between my fingers. The attack had reopened the day's wounds.

Danny 2300

I pushed myself up to my feet. "Val…" I look up and pushed the tears out of my eyes. "My turn!" I drew a card. "I will start things of by summoning my Lightsworn Paladin, Jain!" The Fright Knight appeared in a swirl of purple flames, but then the fire disappeared and cracks formed in his armor and as it fell away it showed a white armor underneath it as well as a red and white cape. The helm split in two and I could see the same messy white hair that was on the card.

"I will clear the path of you, Boy." He said pulling out a sword and lifting his shield. (1800, 1200)

"Then go, Jain… attack her Searcher." I said a little quietly. I knew that it would cause Valerie pain… but there was nothing I could do.

"I know it is painful for you. But stay strong." Jain said before dashing forward.

"Are you as stupid as everyone says that you are? You Paladin don't have the points to take down my Ally." Valerie said.

"Whenever he attacks Jain gains 300 attack points, making him stronger than you tin can." (1800+300, 1200) 'Sorry Val…' I couldn't help but think as she was hit by the attack and stumbled back. Her tank was gone.

Valeria 3800

"I end my turn and two cards go from my deck to my grave." I looked as the cards as they left. 'Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon' 'Yes.' "Your move Val."

"Don't call me that. We aren't friends." She said drawing a card. "And it is time I proved it. I play 'reborn the monster' to bring back my Searcher. But he won't be around for long since I am going to sacrifice him to bring out my 'Ally of Justice Omni-Weapon'!"(2200+500, 800) A machine with several different types of weapons attached to it appeared. "Attack!"

The thing started to move forward on wheels as the drill attachment started to spin pointing at my Paladin. "Not so fast, I activate my trap, 'Glorious Illusion' to bring back my Lightsworn Dragon!" Gragonith appeared and gave a call like a bird. (2000, 1600) "My dragon's power grows with each other Lightsworn that is in my graveyard. And I have three from the cards that I removed from my deck and Ryko." (2000+900, 1600) Gragonith glowed brighter as her strength grew. "And I follow it up by…"

"I activate the trap 'Black Horn of Heaven' which cancels your special summons." Valerie said with a grin. The horn blew and my dragon shattered.

'Shot.' Was all I could think as I closed my eyes and took the hit from her monsters attack, losing my Paladin in the process.

Danny 1400

If she hadn't done that I would have activated my cover-fire trap card and boosted Jain's attack points by Gragonith's.

"Now I get to draw a card because my Monster destroyed a light type monster." Valerie said taking the new card. "You should just give up Fenton. You were always weak." Her words hurt me more than the damage from the duel.

'Maybe if I surrender, she will snap out of it. Realize all the harm she is doing.' I thought looking down at my deck. 'Even if I win… she would lose her soul.' "You're right Val… I should just give up. I don't want to be here, not if you are like this." I lifted my hand and was going to put it in the surrounding position. I closed my eyes and was preparing to let my soul be taken.

But something held back my hand. I opened my eyes and saw Lumina standing there holding my wrist. Her other hand came and slapped me across the face causing me to fall. Arthur and Valerie were staring in disbelieve. "You idiot. What good would giving up do you. She is under their control and will continue to be even if you lose." She said standing over me. "The only choice you have is to win and keep fighting to rescue all the souls that have been taken. Don't you dare disgrace the Lightsworn by giving up now." Her anger rebooted my brain and I thought about everything I had to lose from losing instead of what I had to lose from winning. I had to continue. It was the only real way to save Val… My Val.

"Thanks." I said quietly before looking over at Valerie. "I guess I should finish this." I said drawing a card. 'Roll of fate'. "I will risk everything with my 'Roll of Fate' magic card. I roll a die and what ever number it lands on I draw that many cards as long as I discard that many from my deck." The die shot out and landed on a five. 'this is it.' I thought. The first two cards were useless. The third was Lumina and the final card was the one I had been hoping for. "I am sorry Val… I will save you. I promise."

"I don't need your saving. And you will be fed to the Beast anyways." She spat.

I closed my eyes saying one final goodbye to the real Val. "I summon my ace, the 'Judgment Dragon'!" A light came down from what seemed like the heavens and white feathers were scattered everywhere as my dragon appeared. The roar shook the air and earth alike and it settle its gaze on Valerie. (3000, 2500)

"How… how can you summon a monster like that without a sacrifice?" Valerie said looking wide eyed.

"There were sacrifices. Each one of my Lightsworn that fell into the graveyard helped to summon him. Because after four or more different Lightsworn are in there I can special summon him to the field." I said. "Now let me show you his ability. By paying 1000 of my life points, my dragon destroys all other cards on the field. Including your field spell!" I felt the dragon draining me of my energy and I fell back down to one knee. The feathers flew about and each exploded into brilliant white light as they touched the ground.

Danny 400

When the light cleared Valerie's monster was gone as well as my trap, but the seal remained. "I guess it was too much to hope, that the dragon could break us out of the seal." I said miserably. "But I can't stop. I use my normal summon to call out my Lightsworn Summoner, Lumina!" I said and played her card. The circle of light rose from the ground showing her standing before me.

"I'm sorry Danny, but we will save her later." She said with an apologetic look.

"Just… just do it." I said tears forming in my eyes. There attacks fired and hit Valerie and she collapsed the seal's circle closing in around her. "Val…" I sobbed slightly. "What have I done?"

Valerie -200

"Sorry… Danny." Valerie said I looked at her through my tears. "I guess I messed up, just like with Vlad. I always was a hot head… You're strong Danny. I always knew you were." She said tears in her eyes to. "I guess you're going to have to clean up my mess again huh. If anyone can do it… it's you." She said as the light was getting more instance. "Danny… I love you."

The light shot up across the sky… taking Valerie's soul with it. I walked to her body lifting it into my lap. Her suit retracted and brushed her hair out of her face. She looked like she was just sleeping but… I cried. My sobs turning into an almost inhuman wail that cut through the night air. I let it all out, the frustration, the fear and the self hatred. I poured it all into that one cry. After a good three minutes I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Professor Hawkins. "You can't help her here…" He said looking at me with misgiving in his eyes.

I picked her up and carried her to one of the SUVs that the thugs had. Hawkins started up the engine and started to drive. 'Val… I will get Dartz for this… I promise.'

* * *

><p>We were still a mile away from the wreckage of the lab when the SUV we took ran dead, so we had to walk the last mile with me carrying Valerie on my back. The entire time we walked in silence other than the first questions about how Becky was.<p>

Valerie was light, but the feeling that I had failed her made my feet feel like stones. Once we had gotten back it was almost noon. The others were all outside of the trailer. "Hoooa!" I shouted getting their attention as we picked up our pace.

They looked up to see us but they were all acting strange. We stumbled up and they started at us like deer into headlights. Becky had tears coming from her eyes and ran up and clung to her grandpa. "Grandpa… they got him, grandpa…" She was crying. My head shot up and I looked over the group. Everyone was there as far as I could tell.

"What do you mean Rebecca? Who did they get?" Arthur said as confused as I was as he scanned the group. Rebecca lifted one hand and pointed at Yugi.

Yugi was standing there with a pained look on his face same as the rest of them. It took me a moment to realize what was going on. "… Which one are you?" I asked a little afraid of the answer.

Yugi looked up and he had that darker expression and was holding himself in a way you didn't see with nice kids. The Pharaoh was there… Yugi was gone. '…Rafael wants to use you to lure out the big fish…' The words of the Thug came back to me.

"No… this is all my fault…" I said sadly they all looked to me in shock. "If I just brought you with me to get the Professor then this never would have happened. If I had never failed to protect the Professor in the first place… I just keep messing up." I said through gritted teeth.

"No… it is my fault…" The Pharaoh said getting my attention. "I… I was the one that played the seal that took Yugi." He said looking down in shame. "I gave into my darkness… and Yugi paid the price."

My eyes widened with first shock but then rage. "You played it… you were insulting me for what I am and they you go and use something like the 'Seal of Orichalcos'? How could you do something so monumentally stupid!?" I shouted everyone flinched and I realized that I let my Ghost energy into my voice. My eyes were still flaring green. I closed them and tried to return them to their blue state. Valerie's presents on my back weighed heavy on my thoughts. 'Anyone can be tempted.' Dan's face appeared in my mind surrounded by a burning city. 'I'm no exception.'

"You're right… I am the evil one… not you." The Pharaoh said beating himself up.

"I didn't say evil, I said stupid. I don't think you are evil, anyone could make the mistake you did." I growled even though my words were supposed to be comforting. I didn't like the Pharaoh. "Doesn't matter… no matter what has been done it doesn't change what needs to be done." I said and turned my back on the Pharaoh completely.

I put Valerie down in the back of Duke's car before kneeling down to Becky. "Don't worry Becky, we'll get Yugi back before you know it."

"You promise?" She asked looking up at me.

"I promise." I said smiling. 'She already knows…' "And a Phantom, always keeps his promises." I let the green come back into my eyes and hover over them. She blinked a little but then smiled. I stood up and turned to the rest of the group. "The only question remains, where do we go from here?"

Keep moving forward. That was the only way we were going to save Yugi... and Val.

* * *

><p><strong>Why did everyone guess Raphael? Don't they realize that Yugi losing to him is important to the plot? Oh well.<strong>

**It was the easily brain washed Valerie, putting Danny in the same boat as Joey was in.**

**We have gotten to the end of what I have written so far. So sorry if this story drops off my radar. I have some plans for it, but I am not sure were to began.**


End file.
